After the war: A fourtris story
by Wrenlovesreading
Summary: After the war, society is normal. Tris and Tobias decide to be trainers, along with their friends. Everything is ok until they arrive back at the Divergent compound, and Tris see's a women who knows Tobias. Who is she? Will she steal Tobias? Will she ruin Fourtris? (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

**Edit: So, this chapter isn't great. I promise it gets a little bit better if you just keep reading! Future chapters are**

 **Another edit: So, I just wanted to give a quick shout out to a story called Blue Meets Grey because it's really good and not many people seem to be reading it, so please go read it and give it some love. Thanks!**

Tris, wake up. We have to go. The new initiates arrive today!" Why won't he leave me alone? I'm so tired.. I roll over, but Tobias isn't in bed. I sit up, and see him

getting dressed. I fall back down and groan.

"Can't we just take the day off?" I ask, sleepy.

"Tris, come on!" Fully dressed, he sits next to me in bed. I sit up and rest my head on his shoulder. His hair is still wet from the shower. He kisses my forehead. I

reluctantly get out of bed. I decided to wear black jeans and a short sleeved shirt. As Tobias and I leave our apartment, we see Christina and Uriah walking and talking.

"Are you guys excited about the new initiates?" After the whole, "almost war" we all decided to stay in Dauntless and be trainers. It's a fun job.

"Yeah! I'm so excited! When they're about to jump off the roof, i'll tell them there are sharks or something down there!" Uriah seemed so excited about working.

Why? Who gets excited to work?

When we reach the choosing ceremony, memories flood me: My first choosing ceremony, the face my father had when I chose Dauntless, the shock I had when my

brother chose Erudite.

"Hey, you ok, Tris?" Tobias puts his arm around me as we sit down. He knows me too well.

"Yeah, just lots of memories." I feel relief as he slowly brushes his lips with mine. The tension I had before melts, and I feel better. I lean against him, and listen as it starts.

"Conrad, Alice." A nervous Erudite girl walks up. After a few seconds, she slices her hand and drips her blood into the water. Her parents are proud, and then I

wonder, would my parents be alive or would they have the same fate if I had chosen Abnegation over Dauntless? It's a sad thought. I push it out of my mind and

focus on the rest of the kids, choosing. About 10 people choose Dauntless. I want to tell a few to change their mind, but I don't. It is their choice. If I was Choosing, I

wouldn't have told myself to choose a different Faction. Before, I was small and scrawny. These people will make it, even if they are weak now. Finally, it is over.

Tobias nudges me, and we walk out.

"What do you think? Think we can handle these new initiates?" Tobias seems tired, it has been a busy morning. His eyes are full of excitement though.

"I think it will be a lot of fun scaring them! I see why Eric always had a smile on his face now." At the mention of Eric, he winces. I shouldn't have brought it up. I

forgot how he shot Eric and how he has had a really bad past with him.

"Sorry. I just meant, no wonder the trainers always seem happy when they were training us." I get on my tippy toes and kiss him softly. He put his hand on my back,

pulling me closer and I put my hand on his hip, and the other cups his face. When we pull apart, we both smile. We hold hands as we approach the train tracks.

We run to catch up with the train. The initiates were having little trouble. Tobias and I quickly and easily jump on and watch as only one initiate missed. We sit on the

floor, since there were no other seats.

"What are you thinking about?" Tobias asked me. He seemed to know something was wrong.

"I'm fine. Worried about the initiates though, they seem like there gonna need a lot of training." It was true. Everyone seemed soft-stomached and weak. A few were

strong looking, but everyone is going to need help and guidance.

"Tris, time to jump." His touch and voice bring me back, and I get up. People look dumbfounded and scared, like Christina and I did when we first met. I jump first,

then Tobias, followed by everyone else.

I land on my feet with a few steps forward to regain my balance. Tobias does the same. Everyone else falls hard and winces with pain. I remember my first time

jumping, I say in my head with a smile. Tobias helps me up and we both walk toward the mouth of the roof, where we both once jumped at different times. We gave

the same speech we do every year.

"Now, who wants to jump first?" Tobias asked. Uriah called out,

"Careful. You never know what lurks down there." I elbow him in the stomach.

"The transfers can go first." I say. Everyone makes a clear path. I wonder who will jump first. Finally, a well-built guy from Candor walks up. He acts like it's nothing

as he climbs onto the ledge. Before he jumps, he smirks at everyone and jumps.

"Who's next?" Christina asks with a smirk. Finally, everyone but a small skinny girl with black hair and glasses jumps. I notice she's from Candor.

"Time to go-" I say but she cuts me off.

"Wren." She says quickly. She doesn't make eye contact with me.

"My name is Wren." She looks so nervous.

"Well, you have to jump." Tobias says in a stern voice. I look at him and we make eye contact. Finally, Wren hops up on the ledge. Without a moment's hesitation, she jumps.

"Finally. Let's get this over with!" Tobias says. He decides to jump first. When he jumps, I wait a moment so he can get off of the net and then I jump too. I drop like

a stone, my breath sucked out of me and I hit the net. Tobias helps me off and I suddenly see someone I've never seen before. She's tall, lean, strong and strikingly

beautiful. She has dark hair and bright green eyes. She isn't an initiate, too old. She walks over to me and shakes my hand awkwardly.

"Hi. I'm a new instructor. I'm here to train the Dauntless-borns." Suddenly, her eyes shift to Tobias and she smiles.

"Tobias? Is that you!" She runs over to him and hugs him. He is uncomfortable and finally says, "Vienna?

After a second, I cough.

"Um, Four, who is this?" I ask with a hint of jealousy in my voice.

"Oh!" He pulls back, his cheeks bright red. He forgot he was in a room full of initiates. He gives me a pleading look.

"Okay! Dauntless borns, go with Vienna. Initiates, come with us."

"See you later, Tobias, Tris." We walk away with the initiates and head towards the pit.

"Who was that?" I ask again.

"Not here Tris...later." He says not looking at me. He starts talking to them, but I can't hear what he says over the thoughts crowding on my head. Who is that girl? Is

it Tobias' ex girlfriend? Does she still like him? Does he still like her? I suddenly hear Tobias calling me.

"You okay Tris?" he asks. I nod my head. I want to grab his hand but think against it, I don't want to make a bunch of initiates knowing Tobias and I are dating. We

stop just before entering the pit.

"Ok initiates, we are your instructors for the next 8 weeks. I'm Four and this is Tris." Tobias calls out, scanning the initiates.

"Like the number? Why do you have number names?" At first, I don't know who said that then I see Tobias lock his eyes, piercingly, onto a guy about the same

height as Tobias. He walks over and asks,

"What's your name?"

"Drake.." He says, scared. Tobias glares at him.

"Well, Drake, if you don't want to end up factionless, you better keep your mouth shut and don't talk back again."

He turns back around and I start to tell them about the pit.

"This is the pit! It is where you will eat and hang-out after training." I hear someone snicker and I snap,

"Whoever snickers or comments next will be kicked out in a second!" I don't hear anymore snickering after that.

"Pretty soon you will learn to love this place.." Tobias calls out as he turns to open the doors. After the opens the doors, we hear sounds of awe, and it is

understandable. It was weird to me as well. After going through the pit we show everyone there rooms. Only a few find it weird that they'd be sleeping in the same

room as the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After all the initiates are in their beds, Tobias and I walk around together near the chasm talking about how difficult these next 8 weeks are going to be.

"I can't wait for everything to be over so I can finally sleep in." I say, as I start to hear the roar of the chasm. We're holding hands, and I start to worry my hand is

getting sweaty or i'm holding his hand to hard or to soft. _Typical stiff thoughts_ I think with dismay.

"I know. I miss being able to sleep in. Those were the good old days." He lets go of my hand, which I quickly wipe off on my jeans. We start to descend into the rocks of

the chasm. We go to the rock where we first kissed, just sitting there, watching the water rush by.

"So, now that we're alone. Who's Vienna?" I look at him, trying to coax him into telling me. I haven't stopped thinking about her since I saw her hugging Tobias. My

Tobias. He looks uncomfortable. Really uncomfortable. Maybe I shouldn't be asking him.

"Tobias, you don't-"

"No. You deserve to know. She-"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Sorry about this guys! I feel like I need to put in a cliffhanger so you continue to read. I promise to have the next chapter done by maybe tomorrow or later today. Leave a review about what you think so far! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

He starts, looking tired and scared. "As you know, Marcus beat me as a child. He beat me till I cried, then kept going. One day, after a beating, I had had enough. I

decided I was going to leave Abnegation and find refuge in Factionless." He stops for a second, and deeply inhales through his nose. " There was only one person I

chose to tell. That was Vienna. She was factionless. Everyday on the way to school, the one time of the day I could escape Marcus' fists, I would give her some of my

food and we would talk. She was the daughter of one of the leaders of factionless."

I'm shocked. I guess she joined Dauntless after the war, when no one was factionless anymore.

He continues. "The day I told her about my father was the day we decided to run away together. That day was one of my happiest, was the day I would finally escape

my father. When we met the next day, we had packed our lives into bags, and fled. We were on the streets for weeks. She was an enigma shrouded in mystery and

wrapped in secrets. There's still a lot I don't know about her, but she knows me better than anyone. We were young then, two troubled souls with dark pasts trying to

find solace in each other. She was my best friend. We finally made it to factionless headquarters a couple days later, and for two weeks, we were happy, and I was

safe from Marcus's tyranny." He looks at me with sadness in his eyes, and all I can do is look back and grab his hand. I am unable to speak.

"The next day, Vienna and I were hanging out when I heard a familiar voice. The voice that still sends chills down my spine. Marcus. I saw him before he saw me, and

I froze. Vienna was still laughing, but stopped when she saw me. She followed my eyes, and also froze. We started running in the other direction, when I heard him

call my name He never sounded so angry. We never stopped, but eventually someone caught me. Vienna got away, looking back with sadness in her eyes, but she

never stopped running. I went back home with Marcus, and you know the rest."

He stops. He looks relieved to be done with the story, as am I. It confuses me beyond reason. She seemed so normal, despite what happened. To be fair, it happened

a while ago. You would think she would be relieved to see him, she just seemed happy, like she was seeing a...childhood friend. He was her friend. Were they more?

I decide not to ask. He's been through enough, telling me such a sad, awful story.

"Thank you for telling me. We should get going." I say, starting to get up. He smiles and carefully stands up. What happens next is a blur. Water suddenly splashes

up, momentarily scaring Tobias. He slips from the new water on the rocks, and falls in.

"Tobias!"

I'm frantic. The water is frothy and very fast. I don't think he hit his head, it's pretty deep. I think about jumping in, but don't. It's to dangerous.

"Tobias..Please." I whisper, praying he'll pop up at any moment. He doesn't.

I can't see him. He's not popping up. Did he drown? Is he dead?

 **To be continued.**

 **Sorry again! I needed to! I want to keep this story interesting, and I had a sudden idea for him to fall in the water. Write a review saying if you like the story so far and what you think is going to happen. I have a good idea, but I want to hear what you guys think. Thanks for the reviews so far! They're really nice. Promise to update really soon! Love you!**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't think: I just run. I'm not careful as I should be as I run up the slick rocks towards the rail. I finally reach the top, and start calling his name as loud as I can.

"Tobias!" I still can't see him. My eyes start to become blurry with tears. I almost collapse with fatigue when I finally see someone down over a familiar body. I see a

women, to old to be an initiate, with long brown hair. I can't see her eyes, but I have a feeling I know who she is: Vienna. I call out to her, "Vienna!" She looks up

with worry with her eyes, and I see him. Tobias lay on the rocks, his hair and clothes soaked with water. His beautiful blue eyes aren't open, his lips aren't in the

familiar smile I love so much. He doesn't look as peaceful as he does when he sleeps. He looks...gone. _No. Don't think that way. He is_ _ **not**_ _dead. Just because his_

 _maybe ex-girlfriend is sitting over him, and she looks like she is about to cry, doesn't mean Tobias is dead._

She says something to me I don't hear. I start to climb down the rocks, towards my unconscious boyfriend. I make it down by her, and she looks up at me,

but doesn't say anything. I take his hand and squeeze it, trying to hopefully squeeze some life into him. Finally, Vienna says something.

"I was walking along the Chasm when I saw him. He sort of washed up along the rocks, looking almost dead. Thankfully he wasn't." She says the last part in a hurry, seeing the horror on my face.

"We should take him to the infirmary. He should be fine, it just looks like he may have a concussion." She says. I'm not really listening, but I somehow manage to

nod my head. We both carry him, which was very hard, to the infirmary. She looks like she wants to stay. She can, but i'm not going to invite her to. She ends up

leaving, and says goodbye. The next morning, he still hasn't woken up. I'm not worried, the nurse who helped us said he just needed rest. He had a minor

concussion, probably from hitting his head on a rock. I decide to leave for a few hours. As i'm walking towards our apartment, I see Vienna. I try to avoid her, but she

see's me and starts walking over. _Shoot! She saw me,_ I think.

"Hey Tris. I just wanted to let you know nothing has happened between Tobias and I. I assume he told you what did happen between us?" **(Nothing bad, just what**

I wrote in the previous chapter, in case you're confused)

I nod a little.

"Well, good I guess. You deserve to know." She says it with a small smile. I try to smile back. I'm not sure why I don't like her. It's not like I hate her, but the fact that she knew Tobias before I did irks me.

"You can go visit him, if you'd like. He's still in the infirmary." I regret the words right as they come out of my mouth. _Why do I not want her to see her childhood_

 _friend? When did I become so jealous and protective?_

"I'd love to see him. We haven't had a chance to catch up in a long time. He was so sweet and funny as a kid, despite what _Marcus_ did to him." She spits his name as

though it hurts her to say it, which I understand.

"Well, I should be going back to my apartment. See you later." I wave goodbye as she heads towards the infirmary. I hope someday in the future we can be friends.

She seems nice enough. For now, we work together, and that's all.

 **Thank you for all the really sweet reviews and thank you for all the follows. I was expecting to get nothing, maybe a review from a friend, but I have 9 amazing reviews and I think 6 follows, so thank you for all of them. They make me so happy. i wake up every morning excited to write and see my reviews. They make my day. Leave a review about what you want to happen next. I think i'm going to start training after Tobias wakes up (which will be next chapter ;) ) but if you want anything in particular or you have any questions leave a review or PM me! Also, I finally made a schedule. I'll update every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. it's very hard not to update everyday, but I just can't do that or the story wouldn't be as interesting. Thank you again for reviewing and following my story! Love you!**

 **-Grace**


	5. Chapter 5

I arrive to my apartment a few moments later. It's a relief to be at home again, I just wish Tobias was here and not in the infirmary. I sigh, and go into the kitchen.

The kitchen is pretty small, like the whole apartment, but big enough for us to live in. I take out a pan, deciding to make myself some dinner. As I start to boil some

water, I hear a knock at the door. _Please don't let it be Christina. I don't need to be bombarded with questions right now._ I trudge towards the door, and open it to a

surprised looking Christina.

"Hey Chris. What's up?" She looks at me with curiosity on her face. I know exactly what she's going to ask.

"What happened with Tobias? I saw the new trainer in with him at the infirmary, but they seemed to be "having a moment," so I decided to come ask you."' As she

was talking, she invited herself in and was now sitting on my bed. Classic Christina.

"We were talking in the chasm, and he fell in the water. I guess he hit his head and he got a concussion. Luckily Vienna found him before he drifted any farther into

the water." I hated reliving that terrible day, but she wouldn't leave unless I told her. She may be my best friend, but she can be pushy at times. I walk into the

kitchen to continue with my pasta. I put in more noodles than necessary, in case she decided to stay for dinner.

"Are you going to visit him later? I was planning to go after dinner if you wanna come." I ask. Even though her and Tobias never really got along, I invite her just to be polite.

"I'm ok. I'll stay for dinner though. Uriah can NOT cook for his LIFE. I always have to resort to the food they serve here." She rolls her eyes. The only good food here

is the cake, and sometimes the hamburgers. A while later, the pasta has finished cooking and Christina and I start eating. It's pretty good, if I may say so myself. She

mostly talks about clothes, and occasionally Uriah.

"As you know, we aren't dating, just to clarify." She glares at me. I always tease them about the fact that they seem like they're dating, because if you didn't know

them, you'd think they were dating. I seriously don't know why they aren't.

"So, this has been great. I'm gonna go check on Tobias and see if he's woken up yet. Training starts tomorrow, and if he's not awake.." I trail off, hoping she

understands that I have to go.

"I get it. Thanks for dinner Tris. See you tomorrow during training." She gets up and leaves. I do the dishes quickly, then leave to go see Tobias. When I get there a

few short minutes later, Vienna is gone, but Tobias is still asleep.

"Hey Tobias. I see you're still asleep. I wish you would wake up soon, because we have to start training tomorrow, and i'm no good at intimidating people." I whisper

these words, hoping he wakes up. I lay my head on his chest, and close my eyes. I'm holding his warm, limp hand.

"Hey...how long have I been out?" Tobias whispers. His hand is in my hair, his other one squeezing my hand softly. I look up, surprised, and I see his beautiful blue eyes are open, and that he's smiling again. I hug him tight, willing myself not to cry. I missed him to much. I missed him more than he could ever imagine. I hug him as if he was going to disappear again; disappear from my life forever. My heart swells with the amount of love I have for this adorable man. I crawl over him slowly and lay next to him. I put my head in his chest, breathing him in, and ask him a few questions.

"About a day. Not to long. Do you remember what happened?" He shakes his head.

"We were talking in the chasm, when you slipped and fell in. Vienna found you and we carried you here." At the sound of her name, he cheeks turn red and his eyebrows shoot up.

"Vienna found me." He sounds..surprised?

"Yeah. She came to visit you a while ago. Why? You sound surprised." I frown at the thought of him not liking Vienna. _Weren't they childhood friends? Did he not tell me everything that happened? Did she do something to him? Did_ _ **She**_ _rat him out to Marcus!_ The thoughts all rush into my head before I can stop them.

"No, just curious. I haven't seen her in a while, that's all. We should catch up sometime." He sounds far off, but I decide to ignore it.

"I should go get a nurse, ask if you can come home yet." I get up from the bed, pecking him on the lips, then i'm off to find a nurse. I find a nurse in the room next to my boyfriends. I go in, asking her if she could go check on Four.

"Yeah, he woke up. Can you check on him? See if he can go home soon?"

"Sure, give me a minute. I'll be right over. Let me just get my glasses." Her name tag says, _Judy_ and it has a little teddy bear next to it, very weird for Dauntless.

"He should be fine to leave tomorrow. We just need to monitor him for any signs of concussion." She says, squinting at her papers.

"Why can't he leave now! We start training tomorrow morning and he won't be properly prepared. Please don't make him stay. I promise to take him here if

something starts to go wrong." My eyes are pleading. I look at Tobias. He hasn't said anything, does he want to stay here overnight?

"Well, what does Four want to do?" She raises her eyebrows at my boyfriend. He looks at me, then looks at Judy, then back at me. He sighs, and finally says he feels

like he wants to go home.

"I really feel fine. No headache, no nausea, no nothing Judy. I just want to go home." He looks at her, his eyes also pleading. She sighs, and lets us go. He changes

into his clothes and we finally get to go home.

"So, you ready to start training tomorrow?" I ask, grabbing his hand. I feel better about it this time. I missed holding his hand, and I don't care if it's sweaty or not. I

just like holding his hand, resting my head on his shoulder, walking the familiar path towards home.

"So ready. I can't wait to see who's the best in the class. Who do you think will be the first to go home?" I think for a moment. Wren seemed so scared that first day,

but so was everyone else. She did hop on the ledge and jump without hesitation. She's definitely not going home yet.

"That boy, John? From Candor? He might go home first, he seemed to scared. We had to pretty much shove him off the roof, remember?" We both laugh at the

memory. I ask him the next question.

"What about Wren? That girl from Candor? I feel like she'll make it to the end. Something about her seemed so strong and brave, you know?" We reach the

apartment. Tobias reaches for the keys and opens the door.

"I think so too. I like her. I hate Drake. I hate all those people that think they're too good for Dauntless." He scowls, probably at the memory of Peter. I yawn, and

stretch my arms over my head.

"Well, i'm gonna go to bed." I reach for some pajamas. I'm really tired, it's been such a stressful day. I make my way into bed, thankful Tobias is home with me tonight.

"Night Tris." He crawls into bed with me, wrapping his arms around me protectively. I smile as I drift off to sleep.

 **Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and followed and favorited my story! It means a lot to me. I can't believe i'm almost to 20 reviews. It's SO crazy. I get so excited when I see them, and the fact that you guys actually like my story is crazy. I wasn't planning on making more chapters, but you guys asked for it and enjoyed the first chapter, and I am SO glad I continued. I love writing this story now. Tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter if you have any requests. I'll be updating on Tuesday. Remember to review and follow if you like this story! Also, I have two other stories. One is about my friend, the other is about a story called, The Training. It's not going to make much sense if you don't read that, but feel free to read one or the other or both. Thank you!**

 **-Grace**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Finally chapter 6 is coming out. Thank you for your patience, and thank you to the guest that inspired this chapter. Enjoy!**

"Tris wait! Please come back! Please!" I hear him shouting, but I don't stop. I can't stop. I won't stop. I feel tears welling up in my eyes, it's hard to see, but I don't stop running. I hear footsteps behind me, as they gradually grow softer and softer. I finally stop and think, _how did this happen?_

 **A few hours earlier**

"Tris. Wake up! Don't make this as hard as last time. It's training day." I groan. I roll over, and see him looking at me worriedly.

"Don't worry, i'm awake." I really don't feel like training a bunch of initiates today, but when do I ever feel up to do anything? After getting dressed, we walk downstairs to meet the initiates. When we get down there, all the initiates that made it are all waiting for us. They all look as tired and sleep deprived as I feel.

"Initiates!" Tobias booms. "I know we're all tired, but if you want to make it here, you need to be ready to wake up at anytime. Today, we're going to teach you how to shoot a gun. The first stage is about physical training, second is mental, third is the final stage of mental preparedness. We need to make sure you can handle anything that comes your way." As he finishes his sentence, Vienna comes jogging up with her students. She asks to speak to him _alone. Why would she want to speak to him alone?_

"Anyway, here are your guns. First thing, once Four comes back he'll show you the proper technique of how to shoot a gun." As _I_ finish my sentence, he comes jogging back, looking flushed and overall weird. As i'm about to ask what's wrong, he gives me a look that stops all words. A hard, cold stare.

"Here are your guns. Watch me, then try yourself." He starts to tell them about shooting, but I can't concentrate. _Why did he look so angry? Is he mad at me? Why would he be mad at me? Did Vienna say something to him?_

"Tris? Hello?" I snap my head in the direction of my name. Tobias is looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"Hm?"

"Can you shoot the gun for us since you're better than me?" He has a smile in his voice and one shows up on his lips a few seconds later.

"Sure." I walk over to them, and grab the gun from his hand. I click the bullet into place, put my feet at shoulder length apart, breathe, pull the gun up away from my body, exhale and pull the trigger. I smile as I see that I hit the target perfectly. _Beat that Vienna._ Pretty soon, everyone is shooting and hitting the target. After a few more shots, we let them go for lunch, which i'm thankful for. After lunch, we do one last once over with shooting. While i'm helping Wren shoot straighter, Vienna decides to scare the crap out of me.  
"Wow! Good job Wren!" She says that right next to my ear, right as Wren shoots. My body jerks into Wrens, causing the bullet to hit the ceiling.

"Whoops! Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you. We finished, so I just wanted to see how you were doing." She flashes a smile, while I try not to strangle her. Tobias comes to her rescue.

"Hey Vienna. They're good right? We're done for the day, I just wanted to make sure they were good." He looks at me and smiles sympathetically.

"Sorry Wren, why don't you start over." She nods once, gets into position without my help, fires and hits the target, pretty close to the center. _Best of the day._

"Good job! You can start packing up and go to your room now." I say to her, patting her on the back.  
"Alright everyone! Pack up and get to your dorms. You're done for the day. Feel free to do whatever you want until 10:00." Everyone starts heading out, including me. I decide to let Vienna and Tobias talk for a while, leaving them behind in the training room. I'm just about to enter my apartment when I remember I forgot my keys in the training room. _Shoot!_ I head back, when I see Vienna and Tobias, her hands on his hips, as she leans in for a kiss, him not pulling away. I drop my bag, and run. I'm shocked! I didn't think Tobias, my boyfriend, the man I love, would do this to me. This hurts more than getting shot did. This hurts worse than death.

"Tris wait! It's not what it looks like!" He must have heard me drop my bag. Just as I round the corner to my apartment, I remember I still don't have my keys. _Damnit!_ I bang on the door a few times and cry. I jog to Christinas room, crying. I knock before crumbling to the floor. She opens the door, and gasps. She helps me up and into her apartment. I'm a sobbing mess. She gives me time to pull myself together before softly asking me what's wrong.

"Y-ou kn-know Vie-nna? Th-e n-new trainer? I saw her ki-kissing To-bias." Just saying it makes it 100 times worse. She looks at me with empathy in her eyes. Not sympathy, empathy.

"Oh Tris..I know how you feel. I know you love him, this must really hurt. Remember when Will cheated on me with Molly? You were so good to me about it. Remember how you beat him up for me?" That makes me chuckle a bit.

"Yeah. I had to. You're my best friend." I smile at her and sip the warm tea she gave me.

"Do you want me to beat him up for you? I can go over there right now you know. He would never hurt me, but I couldn't say the same." She has this evil grin on her face when she says that. I consider it with another evil grin.

"It's ok. I just don't want to face him right now. Can I crash here tonight?" She nods her head and comes over to hug me. This is what I need, not a stupid boyfriend. A great best friend.

"Thanks. Do you have any ice cream? I need to indulge myself in fattening food right now." I say with a smile. She smiles right back.  
"Better. I stole an entire dauntless cake from the kitchen! All for us!" She goes into the fridge and pulls out a massive cake. Just as i'm about to start my first piece, we hear a knock at the door. I groan. She puts a finger to her lip and gets up to answer it. She only opens it a crack. I hear a familiar voice.  
"Hey, is Tris here? I really need to talk to her. I made a huge mistake." Tobias. Why am I not surprised? _Guess i'm just that irresistible,_ I think to myself with a huge grin on my face. _Why am I so happy? The love of my life just cheated on me and i'm smiling._ That's what one part of me says. The other part says, _Be glad he's back. It means he still likes you and you are irresistable._

"Sorry Four. She's here, but she needs girl time. You can talk to her tomorrow or in a few days, ok? Or now if she wants." She looks at me. I shake my head. Not now.

"She doesn't want to talk to you right now. Now let us be so we can eat our cake." With that, she closes the door.

"Wait! Please! Let me at least say goodnight through the door?" I get up and walk to the closed door. With it still closed, I say goodnight softly. He sighs, and says it back.

"Goodnight Tris. I'm so sorry. I'll explain it tomorrow, ok? When you feel better. I love you." I nod, even though he can't see me. I hear footsteps as he walks away, then nothing.

"So, we gonna eat this cake or what?" I smile at the reminder of chocolate cake, but frown in my head at the thought of not being able to sleep next to Tobias tonight.

 **Sooo...What did you guys think? I'm not sure what I think about it. I like it, but I don't. I tried to make it funny, if that helps. I know Tobias kissing another girl is used a LOT, but I wanted to use it also. Please follow review and favorite and check out my other stories. Leave a suggestion for what you want in the next chapter and I will probably use it and give you a shout out, not that you really care but whatever XD ANYWAY thank you SO much for 23 reviews! I love them all so much and thank you for all the follows and reviews! I love you all so much. Bye!**

 **-Grace**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The thought of having to go to training today makes me sick. Seeing Vienna looking at Tobias, having to be in the same room as them. I almost call in sick, but decide not to. I'm going to have no talk to him some time. _Maybe it's a misunderstanding? Yeah, because all people accidentally don't pull away when a pretty girl tries to kiss you, even if you do have a girlfriend._ I roll my eyes.

"What was that eye roll for? I didn't say anything? Did I snore last night?" Christina is now awake, apparently. We stayed up pretty late eating the cake without even bothering to cut it. It was really good, but after almost an entire cake, you don't feel very good.

"It's not you Chris. It's Tobias. I keep telling myself it was a misunderstanding, that maybe I didn't see what was really happening in the moment, then another part of me says something that makes more sense, so I get angry." I must sound crazy. I sigh, and get up to get more cake. I cut myself a slice as Christina continues to talk.

"Maybe it was a misunderstanding. Maybe...maybe...yeah i'm sorry I can't think of anything to help. I'm sorry. All I can think about is Will and how he cheated on me. " I finish my cake, and walk over to hug her.

"I need to go get ready. I'll be back after work, ok?" I say softly. She nods against me.

"Hey, aren't I supposed to be comforting you?" I giggle at that. Such a good friend I have. Christina walks me to the training room, which thankfully is empty except for the initiates.

"Where's four? Isn't he supposed to be here by now?" Christina asks. I shrug. I really don't want to see him right now. Sadly, he walks in with Vienna behind him. _Vienna.._

"Sorry i'm late guys, Vienna got lost. Should we start with combat training?" He looks at me, but I pretend to not see him. I walk to the front of the room.

"Ok. Get to the bags, Four will show you some basic moves. You can practice till lunch, then tomorrow we start the fights. This will decide who stays and who goes. So, pay attention!" I leave the floor for Four to start, and he does. He shows them some moves I don't really care about. I don't really pay attention until he's done. Then.. he _walks over to me_.

"Hey Tris. Can I talk to you?" He puts his hands in his pockets, looking down but at me. I feel a longing, I want to talk to him, to understand. What should I do? I'm about to say ok when my name is called.

"Tris. I need help over here. Wren hit the bag to hard. It hit her in the face, and she got knocked out. Can you help me get her to the infirmary?" It's Christina. She doesn't help teach the initiates, but she likes to observe and intimidate them.

"I have to go, i'll see you later." I don't give him a chance to respond.

"Hey Wren. You ok?" She doesn't respond. So far, she's my favorite initiate. She seems so strong and weak at the same time. She reminds me of me. Everyone seems to doubt her strength, but so far, she's the only one who's made the bag move. It hit her in the face, so she must be strong. Then she whispers something as I pick her up.

"I'm fine, but Christina told me to pretend to faint because you were talking to Four. She thought you needed help." Her eyes are still closed, and her voice is barely above a whisper. Her long black hair is slightly askewed and her glasses are almost about to fall off.

"So, you don't need to go to the infirmary?" I ask

"I'm ok. Christina just wanted to make sure you were ok." Christina winks at me.

"Ok i'm gonna help you up, just pretend to be dizzy but say you're ok. Oh god here he comes!" Four walks over to us, looking worried.

"Is she alright? Does she need to go to the infirmary?" He looks down at her with worry.

"I'm alright. Just too strong I guess." She forces out a laugh and starts punching and kicking the bag again with a surprising amount of force.

"I guess we can go talk now, if you want." I still don't look at him.

"Maybe after class, I think we should help them all out first." I look around, understanding completely. Pretty much everyone has bad form.

"See you after class." I say, walking towards Drake.

"Wrong form!" After almost an hour of perfecting people, class is finally over. As i'm about to leave the training room.. _Vienna stops me. VIENNA! She has no idea how much I want to punch her. She made me not want to be around the man I love. Now, I want to punch her. I want to punch her really hard._

"Hey Tris!" She says, _smiling._ "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to get drinks later? I was hoping we could be friends, since i'm new here. You can bring Tobias and Christina if you want." What? She wants to get _Drinks? WITH ME? AFTER SHE KISSED MY BOYFRIEND?_ I hesitate before answering.

"You kissed my boyfriend. You made me not want to be around him. I fought to be with him. I went through a war, my brother died for us, and you have the _nerve_ to ask _me_ to go out for _drinks with you after KISSING my BOYFRIEND?_ Obviously, my answer is no." I start to walk away, when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Tris, I have no idea what you're talking about..I would never kiss Tobias. He's my friend, you're dating. I have my own boyfriend. I would never cheat on him." She frowns, and looks at me like i'm crazy.

"Then why did I see you and him together, with him holding your hips, and your lips touching?!" I cross my arms, waiting for an answer. She has a look of surprise on her face.  
"Tris, I wasn't kissing him. You looked at it totally wrong. My hands weren't on him, I wasn't kissing him. I was talking to him, and we just happened to be standing close together, ok? I promise I would never do that." She comes closer, and hugs me. It feels nice, comforting. I hug her back.  
"So, drinks later? My treat." She says. I can feel her smiling.

"Of course." We pull apart, and head to my apartment. I think I just made a new friend.

 **(A/N)**

 **Hoped you liked that chapter! I decided that I liked Vienna. Do you? What would you like to happen in the next chapter? Tell me in the reviews, and don't forget to follow and favorite. I might not post frequently, but I do post when I can. Finals just ended and summer is coming! Sadly, because of summer, I am not going to be posting much. Where i'm going, there is no wifi unless I go to a cafe, so hopefully I can post when I can. If you leave a good review, telling me what you want to see in the next chapter, I will probably use it and give you a shoutout. Guest left me the suggestion of having Vienna kiss Tobias, so make sure to do so also. Thank you for 26 reviews and 10 followers! I look forward to more soon. Thank you and happy summer!**

 **-Grace**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tobias POV

 **Before Vienna kisses Tobias**

The days starts out like any other: Tris not waking up, me coaxing her out of bed, and finally getting downstairs for training, which is not normal. I, obviously have trained initiates before, but Tris hasn't. She seems nervous. I was to on my first day. We make it down, and I give them the same speech I always do. I'm about to show them how to shoot when Vienna calls me over to speak with her. I haven't spoken to her alone in over 10 years...What could she possibly want?

"Hey Four..long time no see. So, I need to talk to you about Tris, ok?" She puts her hand on my shoulder, which makes me uncomfortable.

"What about her? Is she ok?" I look at her with skepticism. The last time we talked was before Marcus found me, when I rejected her after she asked me out...Is she still mad about that?

"She's fine, don't worry. I just want to make sure you really know her. Is she good to you? I just want to make sure you're happy.." She looks up at me through those long lashes, biting her lip seductively. Her hand is on my arm still. I break out of my thoughts suddenly. _What are you doing? You have a girlfriend!_

"Vienna, i'm sure I like her. Just because you're jealous doesn't mean she's not good to me." I pull away and walk back to my class. I'm scowling as I walk back in. Tris looks at me, and before I can change my expression, she looks away hurt. I feel bad. I love her, she knows that. This is all her fault. She's so nice, I love her like a sister, how could she still be bitter about my rejection? Overall, the class does well for their first time shooting. I try to make Tris feel better, telling her she's a better shooter than me, but it doesn't seem to do much. She still seems hurt, and I wish I could comfort her. I'm helping another initiate when I hear a bullet go in the ceiling. I look, and sigh. Vienna. I roll my eyes, plaster a fake smile on face and walk over to them. She's talking Tris and Wren when I get over there.

"Hey Vienna. They're good right? We're done for the day, I just wanted to make sure they were good before we left for the day." I flash her a warning glare, and smile sympathetically at Tris. I hate being mean to Vienna. Tris ignores me, going back to helping Wren.

"Ok Guys. Pack up for the day and go back to your dorms." She shouts. She says bye, and leaves the training room, leaving just Vienna and I.

"I don't know what you're doing. Are you trying to be nice to Tris or are you trying to get her out of the picture? I'm confused Vienna. Care explaining?" I cross my arms over chest, glaring at her.

"Tobias, you know I love you. I've known you since we were kids, I was the one who helped you escape Marcus. When you rejected me that day.." She looks down, tears in her eyes. "When you rejected me, I was confused, sad, disappointed. I still don't understand." She looks up at me, her hands suddenly on my hips, but I don't pull away.

"Vienna..i'm sorry. I love you, but not that way. I wish I felt that way about you…" I'm suddenly cut off by her kissing me, and _I don't pull away._ My mind is screaming for me to, but I don't. It only lasts a few seconds. A few seconds of feeling nothing. She's beautiful, she's amazing, she's one of my best friends, but she's not Tris. I pull away at the sound of a bag dropping. And I just. Start. Running like hell. _Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! What the hell was I thinking? Why didn't I pull away!_ I stop chasing her when I can't see her anymore.

"Tris..please. I'm sorry." I whisper. I crumble to the floor, and don't cry. I can't, not now. I get up, and walk to her best friends house. I knock, and Christina answers the door.

"Hey, is Tris here? I really need to talk to her. I made a huge mistake." I'm praying she lets me apologize. Hoping to God.

"Sorry Four. She's here, but she needs girl time. You can talk to her tomorrow or in a few days, ok? Or now if she wants."

"She doesn't want to talk to you right now. Now let us be so we can eat our cake." With that, she closes the door. My heart crumbles into a million pieces, and with that, I want to die. My heart hurts, my chest is squeezing, and all I want to do is see her.

"Wait! Please! Let me at least say goodnight through the door?" I'm begging, and I don't care. I hear small footsteps, and hear her beautiful voice, soft and sad.

"Goodnight Tobias." I sigh in relief. She doesn't sound angry, just sad, which hurts like hell.

"Goodnight Tris. I'm so sorry. I'll explain it tomorrow, ok? When you feel better. I love you." I rest my forehead on the door, trying to feel the warmth of her, and walk to our apartment to fail at sleeping.

The next day, i'm on a mission to find Vienna. I know Tris won't listen to me, but maybe she'll listen to her. I find her on her way to the training room.  
"Vienna. I need to talk to you." She looks up at me, hopeful? Sad? I don't know. I can't read women.

"Whats up? I have to get going my class is waiting." She crosses her arms, and stares up at me with those beautiful green eyes. _Stop! This is how you got into this situation into the first place._

"About the kiss. Tris saw, and she's really hurt. Also, I don't want to lead you on. I love Tris. I didn't feel anything! You're my best friend, so please try to accept that, ok? So, can you please try to talk to her, and tell her we're just friends?" My eyes are pleading. I don't want to hurt her feelings, but I need Tris to know the truth, that Vienna and I really are just friends.

"Sure Tobias. I'm sorry I caused so much trouble, I just needed to see if I felt anything. Don't worry, I didn't." With that, she rises up and kisses my cheek, and walks away. I breathe a sigh of relief, and walk into the training room with a not so fake smile.

"Sorry, we're late, Vienna got lost on the way here. Let's start combat training today, shall we?" I try and fail to talk to Tris. Hopefully Vienna can talk to her. I just want her to feel better, and to be with her tonight. As I watch Vienna leave, my hope grows a little bit.

 **A/N**

 **I know I already updated today, but I felt the need to give you another chapter since I've been inconsistent with my updating. This is probably my favorite chapter i've written so far. Thank you so much to Paula 0'8 for helping me with this chapter. She's supported me from the beginning and given me such good ideas, while reviewing each of my chapters so far. Thank you so much for the chapter idea. I really hope you like this chapter everybody, and thank you again to Paula 0'8 for the chapter idea! I love this chapter, and I hope you guys do too. Thank you!**

 **-Grace**


	9. Chapter 9

Vienna POV

So, here we go. The same dread I felt after being rejected the first time. I thought for sure he liked me that first time. That day when Tobias got dragged home by his

father (before he got caught), was one of the best days. We woke up super happy. We scored with breakfast, we were overall in good moods. He was telling me funny

jokes, I was laughing because they were _actually_ really funny; It was a good day. Up until two things: I asked him out, and his dad came. I asked him out because, 1.

He's super good looking, even still today, 2. I really liked him. It wasn't a crush that a little kid had, (ok maybe a little) but I did really like him and 3. I just wanted

to be able to kiss him. He seemed so sad at times. I just wanted to be able to hug him and be able to call him mine. So, when he rejected me, the day turned crappy

real fast. I asked him casually, and he responded casually. "Hey, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Nah, i'm ok. So as I was saying…"

I played it off cooley, but my chest started to hurt. My heart ached. Then, I saw Marcus. I guess the day was about to turn crappy for the both of us. After his dad

caught him, I sulked around outside. I went to the spot where we first met, but I guess Marcus never let him out anymore. Then we come back to today. Or when I

saw him for the first time in years. I never expected to see him again. After the factionless got to choose a faction of choice, I chose Dauntless. Then, I saw him. I

played it off like we were just old friends, which is what I guess I was to him. In my mind, fireworks were going off. Then….I saw her. Tris. That little girl who he is

apparently dating. That pissed me off, because i've known him since he was a child and she knew him apparently like a year. So, I visited him in the infirmary after

he got hurt, he wasn't awake. So I KISS him and I feel nothing! Not a thing. All these years, I pine over this "perfect guy" who I "want to marry" and is "the one," and

we _finally kiss_ and I feel nothing! So, I talk to Tris for the benefit of Tobias. He seems to like her, whatever, I play it off like I didn't actually kiss him and we're just

good friends, yada yada yada. Now, i'm gonna have drinks with her. It doesn't sound bad, to finally have a friend, I just don't really care. I'm still mad I didn't feel

anything. So here we are, present day, after an awful flashback of my life.

"Hey, Vienna, are you ok?" Tris asks. She's looking at me concerned. I smile back at her.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Just lost in my own thoughts." I giggle. God, i'm such a girl. We're currently in a bar I think is called Sal's bar and grill? I sip my martini, while she drinks her long island ice tea.

"So," I ask, "How are things with Four? Are things ok between you two? I know you haven't had any time to talk to him, but I hope you forgive him. He really does seem to like you." I take a really long sip of my drink, and quickly order another one as she answers me.

"Yeah, you helped clear things up. I was mad at you for a while, actually I was quite jealous to be frank. I'm glad we can be friends." She smiles over the rim of her drink. Thankfully my drink arrives as she finishes speaking.

"Glad I could help. It's really good to see him happy again." As I finish speaking, Tobias shows up. He looks around before his eyes settle on Tris. She still hasn't seen him. I wave him over, hoping to make this less awkward than it already is, because this whole thing with Tris is turning out to be pretty awkward..

"Hey Four! We were just talking about you. Care to join us?" I scootch over and pat the spot next to me. Tris looks _very_ uncomfortable.

"I would love to join you for a drink, but I was hoping I could steal Tris for a minute? Or if you wouldn't mind leaving us for a minute? Either one is fine with me." He looks at me then Tris a few times. I get up, deciding to be polite and let them have a good chat.

"It's fine. I'll see you later Tris." I wave goodbye, and I wish I could stay to listen to what they were talking about, but there is no place I could eavesdrop without

making it incredibly obvious, so I leave for my apartment. I've finally come to the realization that I won't ever be ok with him dating other people, but it bothers me a

lot less than it used to. Also, I like Tris. She seems nice overall. I'm almost to my apartment when I see Christina walking towards me. And she does not look happy.

"Hey Christina..what's up?" I'm slowly backing up when she finally talks, and it's soft and slow.

"So, I heard you kissed Tobias. My bestfriends boyfriend." She's popping her knuckles, looking very intimidating. This isn't good..

"Listen, I understand you're trying to be a good friend, and you are!" I say quickly. "But let's not do something we might regret." As I finish my sentence, she

punches me in the jaw, which _hurts a lot._ She stands over me, since I of course fell.

"If you hurt my friend again, I won't only punch you, but i'll do much worse." With that, she turns away, leaving me in pain and bleeding. _Well this isn't how I planned today to go at all.._

 **Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about it. Remember to review, follow and favorite this story for more chapters at least 3 times a week, if I feel like it. Summer is finally like 4 days away, and finals are over, but sadly because of summer, I can't update as much as I want. I will update whenever I can, but it won't be often. I hope you like my story, leave a review or PM me any ideas for future chapters and i'll give you a shout out thanking you. Thank you for almost 30 reviews and 10 followers and 3 favorites! It means the world to me, and for every review I get I do a dance and my parents think i'm dying, so if you want to imagine me dancing like i'm dying, leave me more reviews? I don't know...i'm weird. Please tell me if you like this chapter. I have no idea if I do or not...Thank you! Bye!**

 **-Grace**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tris POV

I can't decide if i'm glad or sad that Tobias finally got me alone. I decide i'm happy, glad to finally be able to talk to him. I really did miss him. We're currently walking around, not holding hands, just walking and talking, like we did the day we first kissed. I smile at that thought. The morning when I was so happy, the moment when he first leaned in…

"Why are you smiling?" He smiles at me, looking puzzled. I look up at him. _Why is he so handsome?_

"Just thinking of the first time you kissed me." I blush and look at the ground. I start talking about Vienna and then kissing.

"So, Vienna told me what happened, that you didn't really kiss, that it just looked wrong." He looks at me, puzzled. He seems like he's about to say something, then closes his mouth. _What's wrong now?_

"She told you that we didn't kiss? Tris, i'm sorry but we did. I mean, she leaned in and kissed me and you happened to see it before I was able to pull away. I'm really sorry you had to see it. I didn't tell you because I didn't find it important, but when we were younger, she had a crush on me. She asked me out the day Marcus found me, and I rejected her. I guess she still likes me.." He looks at me, his eyes pleading for me to understand..and I do. I understand that people get jealous, and i'm thankful that he told me and that he pulled away.

"Don't worry, I understand. I really missed you. I did need some time though. I'm glad for Christina. She really helped me, like when I helped her after Will cheated on her." I really miss Will. He cheated on her with another initiate before the whole war thing started. I hate using the word war so flippantly, but that's just where I am now.

"I'm glad you understand. So, does that mean you're coming home?" He looks hopeful, and I want him to look that way forever, full of hope and happiness.

"Of course I am. I love you so much, and i'm sorry a past friend got on the way of that. Are you guys going to continue to be friends?" I'm not sure if I want him to say yes or no. I like her, kind of, but the fact that she lied to me has made me wary.

"I guess so. I did miss her, she was my only friend an-" He doesn't finish his sentence, because we almost trip over someone. Not someone, Vienna. I bend down and say,  
"Vienna? Are you ok?" Tobias is next to her also on her other side. She has a bloody, nose, but she seems fine.

"Yeah, your friend punched me when she found out I kissed Tobias. Oh, and sorry for not being honest, it was the heat of the moment and I was trying to be as nice as possible." She wipes some blood off her nose before continuing.

"She just punched me, and walked away. Some threats were of course said, but nothing to bad. I'll be fine." She moves to stand up. Her jaw is a little swollen, but overall, she looks unharmed.

"I'm sorry she hurt you, she was just looking out for me. The night of...the incident, I went to her place and we talked through it. I beat up her cheating boyfriend, I guess she wanted to repay me." We've all gotten up now, and are standing together, in a little awkward circle. Vienna speaks next.

"Well, I hope everything is cleared up? I honestly did have a crush on Four, and it came back when I saw him again. I kissed him, but felt nothing, i'm sorry I got in the middle of your relationship. I hope you guys are ok now?" She looks apologetic, and hopeful. I'm glad she feels bad. Maybe she can be my friend, Finally! We have gone through so much in the past two days. It feels like we're Romeo and Juliet, so much happening in a mere 4 days for them at least. **(For Romeo and Juliet, it happened in about 4-5 days, not for Four and Tris)**

"We're ok. We talked it out, and we're not breaking up I hope." He smiles down at me, and I grab his hand. I missed being able to hold his hand.

"Of course not. I love you too much, and we've gone through to much." I return his smile.

"I'm gonna go talk to Christina, and thank her only for being a good friend, but also tell her we're now friends, and that you're is sorry. I'll see you later Four and Vienna." I wave goodbye, and think against kissing Tobias in front of Vienna. _Too soon._ I feel good as I head to Chris' house. I smile the whole way, being glad I can curl up in Tobias' bed tonight. I really do need to talk to Christina though. I want to fangirl to her about Tobias! I have no other girl to do it with. I knock on her door, and walk in to her and Uriah making out on her bed. I gasp. They turn around surprised. I'm not sure if I should leave..

"Sorry, I should go…." I turn to leave, when Christina runs to catch me.

"Tris wait!" I turn around, with my cheeks hot. I smile a little.

"So, you and Uriah?" I smile wider when I see her smile as well.

"Yeah, me and Uriah." We both squeal and jump up and down. I'm so happy for her!

"Omg i'm so happy for her! I'm sorry I interrupted you.." I nudge her shoulder, and she blushes and smiles at me.

"It's fine. I was worried it would get a little out of hand. So, whats up?" I really did want to talk to her, but her and Uriah are more important.  
"It's fine. You and Uriah can go hang out. Just come by my apartment later tomorrow, ok? Oh and Tobias and I are good, and Vienna and are finally friends. Thanks for punching her, but we're cool now, ok?" She hugs me, and whispers good before leaving back into her apartment. I'm really happy for them. They both deserve to be happy. Poor Uriah lost Marlene and Will cheated on Christina. I'm glad they have each other. I smile on my way to our house, and enter dancing a little. Tobias is shirtless and handsome as usual. I kiss him while smiling and laughing. He doesn't stop me, and kisses back. He pulls away surprised.  
"What happened to you?" I giggle, i'm so happy for no reason.

"I walked over to Chris' house and her and Uriah were together. I'm just really happy for them, and I can't stop smiling." I kiss him again, and after a few minutes of pure bliss, we break apart and settle into bed. I cuddle into him, as he puts his arms protectively around me. I don't stop smiling for what feels the whole night.

"Goodnight Tris. I love you so much." He whispers. I smile even wider at that.

"I love you to." I can't believe I haven't been cuddled with him for two days. This is the best feeling in the world, and I never want it to stop. Ever.

 **Hey guys. I'm sorry if this chapter is weird, I feel high and happy for some reason. I'm listening to my favorite songs, I just watched Shane Dawson (My favorite youtuber) and I just feel really happy and giddy. I hope you like the Fourtris fluff. If you don't like it, tell me and I may or may not add it in the next chapter XD Anyway, i'm sorry if the happiness throws you off. I just feel really happy right now and couldn't help but add some happiness for Tris, Uriah and Christina. I am SO happy Four and Tris are back together. Are you? I love Christina and Uriah, and wish it happened in the real book :( I guess it can happen in here! :) I actually feel high on happiness right now..i'm really just babbling. You can stop reading this A/N now. It will actually just be me babbling. WAIT if you want to fangirl with me about any book, PM me, because no one I know likes to read or fangirl about ANYTHING and it sucks and I need to so anyone? I like to read, so if you want to fangirl about a book or anything, tell me and we can together! Ok, enough babbling, and Thanks to Paula '08 for continuing to review and PM me! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **-GRACE 3**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tris POV

"Come on guys! Don't stop, keep going!" We're currently in the training room, watching the initiates fight. The first fight is currently Wren and Drake. Wren is

surprisingly good for someone so small. Drake is a taller than her, and more muscular. The thing about small people is they can move faster and smarter. I cringe as

he punches her hard in the jaw. She stumbles, but stays on her feet. She punches him in the stomach, but he ultimately wins with a final punch to the jaw. She lays

on the floor, not moving. Tobias picks her up and walks her to the infirmary. The next fight is going to be interesting: Hannah and Jamie. They're both from Candor,

Hannah is pretty tall and strong looking, and Jamie is about my height and average looking. They seem evenly matched, but that's just my opinion. Tobias returns just in time for the fight.

"Ok! Hannah and Jamie. In the ring." They circle for a few seconds, before Jamie attempts a blow to her face. Hannah dodges, and kicks her in the back. Jamie

stumbles, but regains her balance in time to land an uppercut on Hannah that looks very painful. I think she's through, but amazingly she seems fine. She looks very

dizzy, but she manages to still stand. Jamie finally lands the final blow, and Hannah is out. I give her a few extra points for technique and her strength, even though

she lost. The next fight is boring, but the last one is weird. The only Amity transfer, Amber, against the only Abnegation transfer, Andrew. They both did well with the

bags the other day, and Amber was pretty good at shooting, but overall they both seem pretty weak. I haven't paid much attention to them, since they didn't seem in

dire need of help since they'd been here. They start fighting, and surprisingly Andrew is winning. Usually Abnegation are pretty weak, since we don't do selfish things

like run or workout, so i'm surprised to see him dominating her. Amity's are out in the fields all day, getting tan and strong. I find myself really evaluating these two.

He punches her with surprising force, and when she falls, she gets right back up. She manages to land a few nasty looking kicks to his legs. She finally sweeps his

legs from under him, and he hits his head. She gets on him, and punches him a few times till he's unconscious and she officially wins. Finally, the fights are over, and I can eat. So far, the ranks are:

Drake

James

Jamie

Wren

Hannah

Amber

Andrew

Garrett

Todd

Andie

There were a bunch of fights today, but I didn't care about most of them. I'm really glad Wren is doing so well. I think i'm going to invite her out for drinks tonight. I

like how quiet and powerful she is.

"Hey Tris! Should we go get lunch and discuss how everyone is doing?" Tobias asks. We're walking to the pit for some food.

"Sure. I'm glad Wren is doing so well. She's my favorite initiate so far. Who's yours?" He looks at me funny.

"I'm not sure. I guess Wren also. I don't really focus on things like that." He shrugs and gets a plate and starts putting food onto it. I get a lot of food, mostly mac'n

cheese since it's really good here, and a big piece of cake. We sit and look over the list of initiates.

"So, who do you think will get first in the end?" I roll my eyes at the food in his mouth.

"I'm not sure. Drake seems so strong, I feel like he might be first." He shrugs and takes another bite of his burger. I laugh and take a bite of my mac cheese. I look

around, happy for the first time in a while, and I see Vienna. I wave her over, and she sits down with her food.

"Hey guys! What's up? How did the fights go?" She looks curious as she digs into her food. She got a hotdog and an apple, but didn't get the cake. She'll learn soon enough that you need to get the cake.

"The fights were good. They weren't hurt to badly thankfully. I got to see some really interesting fights. I saw an Abnegation fight against an Amity. Guess who won?"

I raise an eyebrow at her. She shrugs. "The amity?" I laugh.

"You're right. Her name is Amber. She was really good, and so was the Abnegation, Andrew. I didn't know who I expected to win. They both did good. How about

your initiates? Were they good?" She takes a quick bite and gets into the story of how one guy named Wesley who almost knocked the tooth out of another girl

named Sadie.

"She was super pissed, and it really motivated her to punch the absolute crap out of him. I had to pull her off of him. Her tooth didn't come out thankfully. She's

ranked second I think. First is some chick named Zoe. She's a really good fighter." She shakes her head in disbelief. I smile as I take a bite of my cake. So good..

"Well, I think we should go. We're going to a party at Zekes. See you later! Actually, do you wanna come?" I look at her, trying to read her face. She thinks about it

for a moment, before saying sure.

"Great! Meet us at her house in an hour, ok?" I grab Tobias' hand and pull him away. I laugh as I think about how much fun we're going to have tonight.

"I can't wait to see her reaction to her first game of Candor or Dauntless." Tobias says. He used to play with Amar and Zeke before he knew me. I played for my first

time before Tobias and I were dating. We get back to our apartment and start to change. Christina comes over, of course, to help me with my makeup and to make

sure I don't wear something to stupid. We're finally ready just in time. Vienna knocks on the door, wearing jeans and a short sleeved shirt. Uh oh...guess it's time to fill her in on the rules.

"Vienna, the party we're going to, we're going to be playing Candor or Dauntless. In that game, you can either do a dare, answer a question, or pass..and take off an

article of clothing. So, I suggest you wear something else, like a jacket." She looks momentarily shocked, but complies and takes one of my denim jackets.

"So, shall we go?" She asks. She seems scared, but doesn't let it show too much.

"Ok. Let's go have the best night of our lives."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will showcase the Candor or Dauntless, if you have any dares or truths you want shown in the next chapter, PM me them or put them in the reviews and i'll probably use them. Make sure you review, follow and favorite this story for more every couple days! Thank you and bye!**

 **-Grace**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

" _Ok. Let's go have the best night of our lives."_

So, we leave our apartment and head to Zekes house. I haven't been this excited in so long! I can't wait to dare everyone to do idiotic things. We don't really talk on the way over, maybe from nerves or how excited we all are. We don't really go to parties, despite being in Dauntless. _How_ _ironic_? I think. We arrive, and already everyone looks drunk. The whole places smells like booze. Zeke all but stumbles over to us, and hands us all drinks.

"Hey guys! Welcome. Drink whatever you want, Candor or Dauntless starts in a few minutes." With that, he walks over to Shauna and starts kissing her. I turn to my boyfriend and give him a kiss before I break into a fit of giggles. This is all just to funny.

"Whoa! PDA Stiff." Christina says, laughing. She must be looking for Uriah. I wonder how long they've been dating? I grab her and Vienna's hands and lead them over to the drinks table for some drinks. Vienna looks to up tight.

"Vienna, you look stressed. Drink some of this, it'll take the edge off." She grabs it drinks it, grimacing. I smile and look around. I see Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Tobias, Tori, Lynn, Peter much to my displeasure, and a few other people who are either new or initiates. Zeke gets up onto a table, still unsteady and drunk, and makes an announcement.

"OK! We're going to be starting Candor or Dauntless, so everyone get in a circle and let's get started." He smiles and takes a drink of his drink. We all sit down, Tobias on my left and Christina on my right with Vienna next to Tobias. Uriah speaks next, who is next to Christina. _Awww!_

"For those of you who are new, Candor or Dauntless is a game where you ask someone Candor or Dauntless, and if they choose Candor, you ask them a question, and if they don't want to answer it, they take off an article of clothing. Same for if you choose Dauntless. If you choose Dauntless and you don't want to do the dare, you take off an article of clothing. Let's start with….Christina." She smiles and looks around for someone to choose.

"Tris." Of course. "Candor or Dauntless?" She smirks at me. I think for a second, before choosing Dauntless.

"I dare you to kiss Peter." I glare at Peter, who turns pink. _Ew._ I start to make my way towards him, and as he leans in, I slap him and throw my sweatshirt at him.

"Nice try." I snap. He smirks at me.

"Like I want to kiss a stiff anyway." He folds his arms over his chest and looks away.

"Ok. My turn. Vienna, Candor or Dauntless?" She looks up at me surprised.

"Dauntless." She says, her voice strong and sure.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Peter." She doesn't know him, maybe they'd make a cute couple? I really don't know. She turns pink, as well as Peter. They make there way to the closet, and we close it for them. Five minutes have passed, and all we here is the occasional bang and the sound of slurping. _Gag! Ew!_

"Let's just let them stay in there, I guess." We all sit down, stifling giggles.

"So, who wants to go?" I ask. I look around, and see Tobias' hand up.

"Ok Four, you go." He nods at me.

"Ok, Uriah. Candor or Dauntless?" He raises an eyebrow at him.

"Candor. Why not?" He leans back, seeming confident, but I feel like I know where this is going.

"Ok. Who are you currently dating?" He falls from his propped elbows causing everyone to laugh. Christina and Uriah both turn red. I guess no one knows yet.

"I'm dating...uh...Christina." He kind of whispers it, but everyone can hear him. Christina grabs his hand and Uriah kisses the back of it. _Aww! How romantic!_

"Good for you bro. Glad you finally have a girlfriend!" Zeke says. "Let's keep going! Uriah, ask someone." He says.

"Ok. Lynn, Candor or Dauntless." He asks her. She is across from her on the other side of the room.

"Dauntless." She says without hesitation.

"Ok. Go out, and the first person you see, kiss them for 4 seconds, grab their butt and ask them to marry you and tell them you love them." He says it so casually. I expect her to remove a jacket, but she doesn't. She just goes. We all follow her. Lucky for her, she see's a Max, who HAPPENS to be the oldest man in the building. We all burst out laughing as she kisses him and grabs his butt. He pulls away, looking creeped out, when she asks to marry him. Then, for good measure, slaps him and storms off when he says no. We're all in tears laughing when she gets back. She wipes her mouth before saying,

"I can't believe he said no! I thought that was a good kiss." She sits down and laughs with us. Just then, I see Peter and Vienna trying to sneak off. Their hair is disheveled and I don't think Vienna has a shirt on...i'm about to call them out when she gives me a smile and pleading look. I decide to let them go. I whisper to Tobias.

"Vienna and Peter are going to go do it. I just saw them. Gross right!" I giggle and gag since I just said do it. I feel like such a child tonight.

"I'm glad she's moved on. She deserves to be happy." He puts his arm around me, and people finally begin again. Lynn dares Zeke to do a flip off the top of the building onto the net, and he actually does it. He miraculously doesn't kill himself in the process.

"Four," Zeke asks. "Candor or Dauntless." He answers after a moment of thought.

"Candor." He replies smoothly. I take a drink, hoping he asks something embarrassing.

"How old were you when you had your first kiss?" I'm really curious about this. I can't remember if he ever told me.

"18, with Tris." My cheeks warm, and I feel gooey inside. _I was his first kiss…_ He slides his arm over my shoulder and kisses the top of my head. I lean into him, happy and giddy. There are some aww's, which are weird, and i'm glad when Tobias asks Christina Candor or Dauntless.

"Candor." She says. Uriah's arm is also around Christina, and I nudge her shoulder.

"When did you and Uriah get together?" I was curious about this to.

"A few weeks ago. We were talking during lunch, and he just randomly kissed me and asked me on a date, and you know the rest." She looks down, turning red. She suddenly looks at me, and I know what's going to happen next.

"Tris...when did you and Four get together?" She raises her eyebrows at me. I'm sure lots of people want to know.

"It was at the beginning of stage two, when we were throwing the papers in the water. I went through his fear landscape, and after we went into the Chasm, and talked, and he kissed me." I blush and look at Four. He's blushing also.

"That's sweet, that you trusted her to go into your fear landscape. Anyway, Tris you go." The game goes on for about an hour more until we decide to go back home.

"That was fun, don't you think?" I ask Tobias. We're holding hands, almost back to the apartment.

"It was. I wonder where Vienna is. Do you think she's still with Peter? Or do you think she's come to her senses." He asks, smiling. We've reached home finally. Tobias looks at me, and I think, _Why are you so handsome?_ What comes next is out of my control, and i'm pretty sure Vienna and Peter are also doing it. The next morning is met with door knocking, which is the worst at 6:00 in the morning. Especially if you're hung over. Tobias makes me get it, and gives me a kiss before heading into the shower.

"Hey Christina." I think it's Christina, i'm really tired.

"Wait, are you Christina?" I squint and grab at her face.

"Yes it's me! Jeez, you need glasses. Wait...swollen lips? Smile that's usually never there? A glow in your skin? Did you and Four.." I clamp my hand over her mouth.

"Can you be any louder? Yes we did..for the first time. Ok?" I smile, because I just can't help it. Chris hugs me and we both jump up and down, her practically forcing me to.

"I'm so happy for you! Congrats!" I can't breathe, she's squeezing me too tight.

"Yes, I am to, can I go change and eat breakfast please?" I wiggle out of her hold as she skips off. _And off she goes to tell the whole compound i'm not a virgin anymore...lovely._ I roll my eyes and am off to change.

 **Sorry if this chapter was weird. I'm running out of ideas and am sort of copying another writer's ideas. I hope you like the chapter anyway. I don't know where the last part came from, the her and Four thing, but whatever. Leave a review and all that telling me what you want to see next. Thanks for 33 reviews and 12 followers! I appreciate all of them! I'm glad so many people like my story. Love you all. Bye!**

 **-Grace**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

"If everyone will look up at the board, you will see what your rankings are, and if your name is below 8, leave because you're factionless. " He says the last part with almost no emotion. "Remember, you're ranked with the dauntless borns at the end." The rankings are:

Drake

Jamie

James

Hannah

Wren

Andie

Andrew

Amber

Garrett

Todd

I'm not to sad about Garrett and Todd leaving, I didn't really know them too well. Though, I don't know any of the initiates to well. Drake is a jerk, and I feel like that's all I need to know. It sucks he made it first. I can't wait for the next stage, and I can see what he's afraid of. Tobias goes on to telling the initiates about stage two.

"Stage two is mental, we get to go inside your head and see your fears, and you get to practice before the real thing a few times." He's pacing, looking very intimidating. I'm standing to the side, mostly to learn about the proper way to teach the initiates properly if I ever have to do it alone.

"We start today with your fears, but just as a practice. Tomorrow the real thing starts. Drake, you go first." We motion for Drake to come into the simulation room. He says nothing as we attach the electrodes on his head, and inject his neck.

"You're going to experience one of your greatest fears, just try to control your heart rate or conquer your fear. Be brave." And he's off. We sit and watch. We watch as he appears in an amusement park, without the amusement. Then, I see the creepiest clown ever chasing Drake with a knife. I turn to Tobias.

"So, he's afraid of clowns. I guess that's not to surprising. Everyone hates clowns." So, for the next ten minutes, we watch as Drake tries to get a hold of himself, before running at the clown, and eventually getting stabbed, and wakes up. As expected, he cries and leaves.

"That was unexpected. I didn't think he would cry." He says to me.

"I know. Let's get the next person in here." I go out to call Jamie. She comes in, and I find I don't really like her. She gave me a dirty look when I grabbed Four's hand, so I think she likes him. She goes into her sim, and nothing shows up.

"Do you think she's divergent?" I ask Four. Then we hear something.

"Jamie! We're coming for you! Hahahaha!" We still see nothing, just Jamie crying in the dark, begging for mercy. I guess she's afraid of the dark. Twenty minutes later, and she's still crying.

"This is so boring." I throw some paper at her, and she still does nothing. I'm about to draw a mustache on her when Max comes in.

"How long has she been in the sim for? Someone called me and told me it was taking to long or something?" He looks annoyed, and starts staring at Jamie. _Ew! Does he like her? I guess she's pretty, but Max is like 50.._

"About 25 minutes. Why?" I decide to draw the mustache anyway. Max or Four don't stop me.

"Well," Max says, "You could slap her I guess. That would probably wake her up." He looks at her with lust in his eyes. _GAG_! I don't hesitate, and slap her. Tobias laughs, as do I.

"Come Jamie, let's get back to the dorms." He smiles and grabs her hand. I look at Tobias.

"Whatever." We both shrug and bring Wren in. Tobias gives the same speech as always.

"So, what you'll be doing is going through one of your worst fears. What you need to do is either face it head on or calm your heart rate down enough that you can wake up." I inject her, and watch her fear. She's afraid of the unknown. She's in the middle of a mucky looking lake or ocean, and is trying to stay away from seaweed. It looks like something is in the water with her. She's going to have to dive deeper to get past her fear, or at least calm down. After 5 minutes of struggling, she decides to dive into the muck and seaweed until she pops up in her seat, covered in tears. I pat her shoulder.

"Are you ok? I know it's scary the first time. It gets easier." She nods, and takes the tissue I offer her and leaves. I fear she may be divergent, for no reason other than she only took 5 minutes to get out. Maybe she's just good at getting past her fears? I'll have to keep an eye on her. After a few more fears, consisting of dying, heights, being tortured, and strangely rainbows, we can finally go home. Wren is first, with a time of 5 minutes. She needs to watch her back, being first is never good. Tobias turns to me.

"So, what did you think? Boring right? Also, i'm starving." I agree, and we leave to head for the pit. We sit with Chris, Uriah, Peter. _Ugh._ And Vienna.

"So, you and Peter?" I all but shout. She blushes and nods. I decide not to tell her he's an asshat. I wink at her over my sandwich. Uriah turns to me.

"So, how did sims go? What was the stupidest fear?" He asks me.

"Well, they were boring as expected. The weirdest fear was rainbows, from Andrew. He's from Abnegation, and was beat by Amber yesterday. Also, Wren is in first for the second stage. She got through sims in 5 minutes! The second fastest was 10 minutes. She did really well. Jamie did really badly and I had to slap her. I think Max is into her. Gross right?" We all agree. After dinner, Tobias and I are walking back home when we hear an argument. It's kind of hard to hear, but it sounds like Peter and Vienna. _Of course…_

"I can't believe you kissed….How could…..What is…." Followed by a loud slapping sound, and loud footsteps.

"Wait! Vienna! Please! I didn't….I'm sorry!" I hear him running after her, and as he passes us, I trip him and go after Vienna myself. I laugh as I reach her. She looks hurt as I see her, but I point behind us to Peter, who must have hurt his nose, because it's bleeding. We both laugh.

"Thanks for that. Haha! I needed it." She puts her arm around me, and we head to the kitchen for some cake, but not before we see Tobias kick Peters head back onto the ground in what looks like isn't mud. _Poor little asshat.._

We both laugh as we enter the kitchen area. I wave to Bruno, the head chef.

"Hey Bruno! What's up?" I fist bump him, and laugh at how lame I am.

"Nothin' much Tris. What's up with little miss cryer here?" He motions to Vienna, who still has red teary eyes.

"Her "boyfriend," I put air quotes around boyfriend, "I think kissed another girl. Right?" She shakes her head at me.

"Try guy. I guess he's gay. I can't believe I slept with a gay guy." She hangs her head in shame, and i'm left speechless. I'm all for gay's, but Peter hardly seemed like someone who was gay. Bruno speaks up next.

"Sorry to hear about that missy. Would some cake make you feel better?" He doesn't wait for us to answer and gives us each a slice of warm chocolate cake. We sit with him as we eat, each having mouth-gasms at the deliciousness of the cake.

"Bruno. This cake is so good! I love the frosting. So sweet yet just right." I lick my fingers, and dive back into my cake.

"So," I continue, "Are you feeling better Vienna?" I hope she is. Peter is an asshat, and always will be. I wish I warned her sooner, but I had hoped he had changed and that he liked Vienna. I guess not.

"Yeah, I do. We were only together for two days. It wasn't that serious." She shrugs and finishes her piece of cake, and I soon finish mine.

"Well, we should get going Bruno. See you later." I hug him goodbye, and Vienna and I are off to our apartments.  
"Hey Tobias. Thanks for pushing Peter's head in that mud, it really made Vienna feel better. Did you know Peter was gay?" I'm slowly getting ready for bed, while Tobias is in the kitchen putting the dishes away.

"No, I did not know that. So he cheated on her with a guy? That's awful. They were only together two days. Do you know who it was?" I shrug and crawl into bed, with Tobias soon after me. We're just about to drift off to sleep when we hear a scream, and it sounds like someone we know. We both get up, looking at eachother before he says who it is: Vienna. With that we're both out the door to rescue her.

 **Duh duh DUHHH! Hope you liked that chapter. I know I did. Thanks again to Paula 0'8 for suggesting Peter getting hurt in this chapter. I think that was pretty funny. Did you also like the part with Jamie? I feel bad for her, especially with Max liking her...EW! Anyway, i'm leaving for America in a few days, and will update whenever I can. Thank you for reviewing everyone! I hope you appreciate my little cliffhanger...I might not update for a while just to keep you guys annoyed...Hehe! Maybe maybe not. Anyway! Enjoy this chapter, if my story is getting boring PLEASE tell me and i'll try to make it better. Thank you! Bye!**

 **-Grace**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

We're out of the house before I know it. Tobias tries to get me to stay back, and out of danger, but I know I can't do that with my friend's life on the line. _Whoa, dramatic much? It's probably Peter trying to get back together with her._ I shake my head. _Thanks for making this less interesting for everyone._ I'm back in the present as I see Peter trying to talk to Vienna, like I thought. I'm worried he'll hurt her if she doesn't agree with him.  
"Vienna! Are you ok?" I call out. We're so close, yet so far. Peter looks over at us, and takes a gun out of his pocket. He grabs Vienna before we can blink, and holds the gun to her head.

"Don't come any closer! I just wanted to talk to her, but you guys are forcing my hand." He sounds so calm, and so in control. It scares me so much.

"Peter, please put the gun down. We just came out here to see what was wrong, you can talk to Vienna, just please don't hurt her." I'm trying my best to keep him calm, as I see Christina trying to sneak behind him. He smirks.

"Nice try Christina. If you try anything, i'll blow her brains out." He clicks the bullet into place, and Christina meets my eyes.

"Ok, i'm sorry. I'll go back home I guess." She heads away from Peter, but probably not home.  
"Vienna, as I was saying before we were interrupted, i'm not gay. I didn't cheat on you with a guy or a girl. It was all a big misunderstanding, and as for you, Four, kicking my head into the mud, this is what you get." He points the gun at his leg, and fires. I scream as he crumbles to the ground. Vienna manages to get out of his grip and run away, and Peter runs after her, his gun on the floor. I stay with Tobias.

"Tobias! Are you ok? Stay awake!" I'm crying, holding his face. He looks at me and grimaces.

"I'll be fine. It hurts like hell, but i'll be fine. He didn't hit my artery, so as long as I get to the infirmary I'll be fine." As he finishes his sentence, he passes out, probably from the pain. He's still breathing, so I make a decision to call Christina and then run like hell for Peter and Vienna. I find them by the chasm of all places, wrestling. _Peter is such a creep!_ I think as I get closer. I get close enough that I can kick Peter in the back of the leg, so he falls. Vienna gets far enough away to be safe, but doesn't leave, wanting to make sure i'm ok.

"Your such a creep Peter! What is wrong with you?" I scream as I kick him in the balls. He falls completely, before I knock him out. I turn to Vienna.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" I'm looking her over, but other than a black eye she seems ok.

"He dragged me out of my apartment, and punched me. He's such an asshat. We should get him to the infirmary though." I roll my eyes. I want to throw him over the Chasm, but I know I shouldn't, so I don't. I drag him by his legs, laughing when he hits his head on a rock or some poop. We finally reach the infirmary, and I drop him and run to Tobias' side.

"Tobias! Thanks for getting him here Christina." I hug her, and grab my boyfriend's hand. The nurse comes by to ask me some questions.

"How did he get hurt?" She was the same person who helped him last time.

"Peter Hayes shot him while holding Vienna hostage. I brought him in after making him unconscious." I haven't left his side, and don't plan on leaving it. I'm planning on staying all night.

"Where is Peter?" She asks. I guess they didn't find him by the entrance.  
"We dropped him by the entrance. We don't like him, since he, you know, shot my boyfriend." I gesture to my unconscious Tobias." She sighs and walks away, probably to look for his body. I look at Vienna, who's looking at Tobias with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm probably going to spend the night here," I say, " you can go home if you want." Christina left, saying she has work tomorrow and needs to get to bed. I forgot I have work tomorrow as well, and now I have to do it alone. I sigh, and close my eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asks. I shake my head no.

"My boyfriend is in the infirmary after getting shot and I have to go through simulations tomorrow all by myself. I am far from ok." She puts her hand on my shoulder, smiles sadly, and leaves saying only: "At least he's alive." Then leaves to her apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, my neck hurts and i'm hungry. Tobias still isn't awake, but I have to leave for work. I sigh, kiss him on the forehead and walk towards the apartment. I change quickly, grab a day old muffin and head towards the simulation room. Everyone is already there. I clear my throat before speaking.

"Morning everyone. Today, it's only be since Four was shot the other night. He's fine, but will be out for a few days. Let's get started with the simulations. Today counts towards your final ranking, so try your best. Drake, you're up." He follows me in the room, and sits without a word. I get everything started, and am about to inject him when he talks to me.

"I'm sorry about Four. I know you two are close. I hope he gets better soon." Whoah….this I was not expecting from Drake. He seemed like such an asshat, but now he's being so genuinely nice.

"Thanks Drake. We are good friends." Then he speaks again, and I hate him.

"If things don't work out, or if he kicks the bucket, how about you and me?" He waggles his eyebrows at me. I think he likes me, but that was very rude of him to say.

"I don't date my initiates, and he's going to be fine in a few days." I say as I angrily stab him in the neck with the needle.

"Ow! That hurt. You don't have to be so rude about it." That's the last thing he says before going into the simulation. _Asshat._ I sit down, and watch his simulation. His fear today is different, as expected, and it seems to be dogs. He's currently in a dog park, surrounded by dogs. He looks miserable, and whenever a dog approaches him, he curls into a ball and cries. _What a baby._ I laugh as a little yorkie runs up to him, and he runs away screaming. After about 10 minutes of screaming, he calms down and pets a little golden retriever and shoots up, covered in sweat and tears.

"It's ok. It's over." I pat his shoulder, and he gets up to leave. I feel like I have to be sympathetic, so I am. Next is Jamie. I roll my eyes at the thought of last time.

"Welcome Jamie. Let's try not to have a repeat of last time, shall we?" She turns red when I say that and sits down, looking scared and embarrassed.

"I'll try my best, Tris." She doesn't meet my eye as she speaks, and I inject her without another word. I sit down, and pray she gets out in a normal amount of time. Her fear this time seems to be bee's. She's in a field, and there seems to be a huge bug net that she can't get into. She gives up trying to get in, and runs away from the bee's. She spends another 15 minutes trying to calm down, and finally lays in the field and smiles. _That's weird...no one smiles in their fear sims?_ She shoots up, but isn't crying. She looks fine, except for one or two old tears.

"I have one question Jamie. Why did you smile in your sim? No one smiles, since it is a fear simulation..?" I cross my arms, puzzlement written all over my face. She looks at me, and kind of shrugs.

"I feel like I smiled because I needed to get over my fear, and calm down. Smiling is my way of calming down. It makes me happier, so I do it whenever i'm scared or sad." She looks at me, asking with her eyes if she can go.

"You can go, that's all." So, she leaves. The next few aren't all that interesting, Andrew is scared of heights, Amber is scared of killing her parents, James is scared of loud noises, and has to deal with kids playing with their toys really loud in his presence. Wren is scared of what the future might hold. Her fear simulation was interesting. In it, she was in the future, where one side was good, and the other was bad. It was very odd, and hard to explain. One side had no tree's and no other animals. Lots of black smoke in the skies from factories. The other had slaughter everywhere, from humans to animals. No water and no food, they were forced to eat their own kind. The last thing that was said was, "Which is good and which is bad?" I was scared myself, and felt very bad for Wren. She wakes up, crying and shaking.

"Oh Wren, it's ok. Don't cry." I pat her shoulder, but she pushes me away.

"It's not ok. The world is not ok. Don't ever say that again." With that, she leaves. _At least the fear sims are over, and I can go visit Tobias._ With that in my head, I head out to visit my hopefully awake boyfriend.

 **Hey! I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry if the last part with Wren made you sad, or creeped you out, I just felt it needed to be added. Be in a good mood though! Sorry if it made you sad...In good news, I get to see my grandparents soon? Well, I hope you like the chapter. Don't worry, Tobias will (Probably ;)) be fine. I'll try to update before I leave on Saturday, but I might not be able to. We'll have to see. Do you have anything you want to see in the next chapter? Any fears from anyone? Tell me in the reviews or PM me. Remember to follow and favorite this story, and have a wonderful night or day! Bye!**

 **-Grace**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **(6/19/17) I added the other part to the bottom, so please read from where Tris and Christina are talking to Peter and are about to beat him up. Enjoy! I had to rewrite everything -_-**

 **A/N at the bottom!**

"What are you talking about? I thought he was just shot in his leg, why is he…" I don't want to finish my sentence, I don't remember what they told me. I shake my

head, looking at the ground. How did this happen? I was having a normal day, waking up, putting the initiates through their simulations, having lunch with my

friends, visiting Tobias, and then this. A nurse approaches me again.

"Don't worry, he's going to be fine. He got an infection, and needs to go into surgery. Don't worry, he'll be out in a few hours." She pats my shoulder and leaves me. I

sit down, not crying, but trying to process all of this. _I need to kill Peter. He did this..I could get Christina to help. This is Dauntless, they wouldn't care!_ One part of

me thinks. Then, the stupid angel says something. _Are you crazy? Killing Peter won't do anything to make Tobias better. All it will do is make you feel guilty, like  
_

 _during the war in Erudite._ I close my eyes at that thought. That was the worst experience ever. Seeing Tobias like that was awful. So, I get up and go to Christina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well is he gonna be ok?" Christina and I are on her bed, drinking water. We're trying to be healthy, since we are in Dauntless and we have to be ready to fight. So, no more cake for a while.

"He'll be fine, I think. That's what the nurse said." I shrug, not meeting her eye. I can tell she's trying to get me to look up, but I refuse to. I don't need her talking

any sense into me right now. _What I need is cake and ice cream._ I think angrily. I take an angry sip of water and finally look up at her. Surprisingly, I don't see pity. I

see something I can't read.

"Hey, do you wanna go beat Peter up? It'll be fun to see him in pain." She nudges me, and I smile. I'm not sure if it'll help, but it sounds fun, so I nod. We get up, fist bump, and go to find the little asshat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, we find Peter near Vienna's apartment, probably trying to figure out how to get in so he can hurt her again. Christina steps forward, cracking her knuckles.

"Hello Peter." He turns around, clearly startled. When he sees us, he tries to play cool, but we can tell he's scared and looking for an excuse or an escape.

"What do you want? Can't a guy walk around in peace around here?" He spits. He tries to walk away, but I get in front of him. **(Where I added the rest of the story)**

"You shot Four, and you're going to pay for it." My fists curl at my side, and as he tries to speak, I punch him in the teeth. He stumbles backward and tries to attack

me but Christina comes in and punches him in the jaw. He falls, and I kick him once in the stomach, and so does Christina before we leave him. What I want to do is

throw him into the chasm, but we don't. I may not be merciful, but i'm not a monster, like he is.

"Do you feel better? I sure do." She says. She puts her arm around me as we make our way to the infirmary.

"I sure do. He deserved what he got." I nod my head along with her as we enter the infirmary. He got out of surgery, and i'm praying he's awake. I see him in his

bed, and run over to him, Christina following behind me. Sadly, he's still asleep. I grab his hand and sit next to him, and start talking to him.

"Hey Tobias," I whisper, "It's Tris. I miss you. I've been doing our job by myself, and it's been going good. Christina and I beat up Peter for you, and we feel better

now. Not as angry. I hope your surgery went well." I choke up, and start crying. I walk over to Christina, who hugs me.

"Hey, it's ok. We can go, but you have to talk to him." She pats my shoulder and I walk over to Tobias.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A few minutes before Tobias was shot**

Tris and I are out of the door in a matter of seconds, where we see Peter and Vienna arguing. _Peter. What an ass hat._ We announce our presence, and Peter has a

gun out within seconds. He says something that I don't care about, when I see Christina coming behind him. Peter must see her, because he tells her she'll kill Vienna

if she comes any closer. I motion for her to leave, and she's gone. I'm focusing on Tris when Peter says something, and then a pain is in my leg. I fall, and a scream

reaches my ears. I see a blur of Vienna running away, as well as Peter. Tris is over me, crying, and I reassure her that i'm fine before I see black.

I wake to someone dragging me. I see someone who looks like Christina, and I think she's trying to tell me something. It's hard to see and hear with the throbbing in my leg.

"-ris is ok. -ith Vienna, -king you to infirmary." I want to ask her about Tris, but i'm out before I can get one word out.

I awake once again in the infirmary, in bed. My leg is feeling better, and I think i'm in a hospital gown. _I don't want to know how I got in this thing_ I think with an eye

roll. I may be off the market, but that doesn't mean girls don't still like me. I take a peak at my leg, and gasp at the colors at the hem of my bandages. Blue and

green and a dash of purple. A nurse comes over, and also gasps.

"Don't worry sir, i'm going to get a doctor. You're going to be ok." She reassures me before she leaves. I lean back with a thud as the doctor walks up. She tells me

that I have a minor infection and that I need surgery. I agree, not really caring, as long as I can see Tris soon. Pretty soon i'm prepped and ready for surgery, and

unconscious before I know it.

I'm still unconscious, but I think i'm out of surgery. I think I hear a voice, but it's very faint. I can't see or wake up, but it sounds like Vienna. What is she doing here?

I hear little snips of what she's saying.

"Hey Tobias. -ust wanted to say i'm sorry about what happened. -is the second time -ve visited you this year, so I hope you feel better." I think she starts crying as she continues talking.

"I really thought Peter was a nice guy. I liked him, and I was happy with him, and when I saw him kissing Andrew.." I stop listening when she says that. _Andrew? As_

 _in my_ initiate _Andrew? I would have never thought he was gay._ I'm thoroughly shocked when I hear her saying goodbye, before she kisses my cheek and leaves.

A few somethings later, i'm still unconscious when I hear another voice. It's faint and almost inaudible, but I think it's Tris this time. _Tris._ I miss her so much. I hear

her talking about her day, and how she wants me to wake up. I want to wake up so bad. For some reason, my body won't let me wake up and my eyes won't

open. I feel her grab my hand, but she lets go and I think I hear her crying. _Please don't cry. I'm ok. I hate when you cry.. I'm only asleep because of the drugs they_

 _gave me._ I want to hold her hand. To tell her i'm ok. To hold her, and wipe her tears. Soon, I feel her leave, and my heart breaks.

I finally wake up a few hours or days later. I don't know. I'm disappointed to see that Tris isn't with me, but i'm pretty sure I can leave soon. I remember something I

heard her say when I was unconscious as a nurse gives me a check up. _"I miss you. Come home."_ I intend to come home soon.

 **This isn't all, I wrote more on my other laptop (this is my grandmother's laptop) and I can't get to it until I get wifi on that laptop. I know that's confusing probably, but I will add the other piece later. Please enjoy what I wrote, it shouldn't be to long before I get better wifi. Enjoy and goodbye!**

 **-Grace**

 **Edit: So, I hope you like the rest of the story. I finally got wifi on my laptop, but something happened and I had to rewrite this, so I hope you like it anyway. It took me a while to rewrite it, and I think the first one is better than this one, but we can't do anything about it now. So, I hope you like it. Make sure to review and favorite and follow and all that stuff. Thank you for everything you guys have done already to support me. Thank you and goodbye!**

 **-Grace**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Get them off! AH!" I sigh and walk over to Jamie. She just came out of her final fear simulation, and it was about spiders. I shake her and tell her there are no spiders.

"Calm down. They're gone. You did well this time." It's true, she got out in 9 minutes this time. Better than last time. She nods at me and leaves. Only Drake and

Wren left, then I can go visit Tobias. I motion for Drake to come in. He's always second to last with Wren last. At least, I think. I've been spacing out recently.

"This is your last fear sim before the final thing, so try your best to get out as fast as possible." I'm not looking at him as I get the needle ready. I turn around, and he's just sitting looking ahead.

"I'm so scared. I hate my fears, but that's to be expected." His cheeks turn red. "I just don't want to have to go through this anymore. I know i'm almost at the top,

but i'm terrified." He looks down, probably embarrassed. I know how he feels, I hated going through my fears everyday.

"It's ok. This is the last time before the final thing. Don't worry, you're going to do fine." I pat his shoulder and put the needle in his neck, and he goes into his

simulation. I sit down and watch as he lands in a forest alone. He looks around, his breathing becoming faster and his eyes growing. He must know what's going to

happen, but I don't.

"What are you waiting for?" I whisper at the screen. All of a sudden, I think I understand. He must be afraid of getting lost. He's wandering around the forest, possibly

looking for someone to help him. What he needs to do to get out is calm down and stop looking for someone to help him. He needs to help himself, and find a way out

of the forest. He finally does after only one melt down, and he shoots up, relieved to be out.

"So, you're scared of being alone?" I was still confused. He nods and looks down. I guess tough guys don't like to admit they're scared of anything. He walks out

without another word, and in comes Wren. She sits down without a word, as usual. She doesn't talk much at all, even when she comes out of her simulation. I inject

her, and watch as she appears in Candor headquarters. Possibly in her room. She's sitting on her bed, and I can hear her thoughts. _What do I do? I don't want to_

 _have to leave my family again. I want to stay, especially with that happened last time._ What happened last time? What does she mean last time? _I chose Dauntless_

 _last time, and my parents died. I came in second place. I lost everything, especially my reputation._ She starts crying, and i'm really confused. All I know is that I need

to talk to Wren and I need to delete this footage. What is she afraid of? What is this fear? _I'm so scared. What do I choose? Dauntless again? Or should I stay? If I_

 _stay, I might also die with my family. I could die or I could protect my family. If I go, I lose my family but I stay safe and restore my reputation._ She continues to cry,

and she wakes up. She looks embarrassed, and also scared.

"A-are you gonna tell anyone?" She looks up at me through her eyelashes.

"Of course not. I just need you to explain. Not here, somewhere else. I'm going to delete the footage, but meet me at the trains later today, ok? After lunch." I push

her out the door before she hugs me and leaves. _I need to get to Tobias really soon. First, I need to delete the footage.._ I pull it up, watch it just one more time and

delete all pieces of it. I replace it with a dummy version and leave to see Tobias.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think about going to see Christina, but I decide to leave it between Tobias, I and Wren. The less people the better. I have a feeling this is bigger than divergence,

but you never know. I walk in, and breathe a sigh of relief when I see that he is _finally_ awake. I run over to him and wrap him in a tight hug. He hugs me back and kisses my cheek.

"I missed you." He whispers into my ear. My kisses my ear, and pulls away to look at me. I smile at how happy he looks.

"Are you feeling better? How's your leg?" I take a peek at his leg, and see that it has minimal bandages on it and that it looks a lot better. He nods at me and gets up.

He walks around without my help. I pull on his arm, and pull him down to my height.

"Hey, so I need to talk to you in private. When are you leaving? Can you leave now?" I need him to leave as soon as possible.

"I think I can leave now if I can convince the nurse i'm ok. He grabs my hand, and we walk over to the nurses desk. I smile at the contact of his skin on mine.

"Hey, what are you doing out of your bed? You're supposed to be resting." We turn around at the sound of the nurse. I think her name was Judy? Her name tag isn't on.

"Hi Judy. Don't you look lovely today?" Tobias says to her. I see he's trying to woo her, and i'm ashamed to say i'm jealous.

"I think i'm ok to leave Judy. As you can see, I can walk around fine, I have no more infection, i'm fine. May I please go back home?" Judy looks conflicted. She likes

Tobias, and wants him to stay at the same time. She eventually lets us leave. As we walk out, I tell Tobias we have to go to the train tracks later.

"Well, if it's later, then we have time to hang out, don't we?" I nod, smiling. "Well, in that case, Tris, will you go to dinner with me right now?" I nod again, smiling. I

hug him, happy he's finally awake. As we walk to wherever he's taking me, I fill him in on what we need to talk to Wren about later.

"She went through her last simulation today, and it was really weird. I'm not sure if it was fake or not, but she seemed really scared that I was going to tell someone,

so i'm pretty sure it was real." He looks at me with a worried look. It must remind him of me.

"Do you think she's Divergent?" We know it's dangerous to say, but no one is around and there are no cameras.

"No, I don't. She might be, but it seems like something else is going on. We need to talk to her later, which is why I needed you to come out of that hospital bed as

soon as possible." I feel relieved to be able to tell someone. I don't know how Tobias kept it together all that time, being able to keep the secret so well. Suddenly, I

can't see, but I don't feel scared. The hands over my eyes feel warm, soft and familiar.

"We're getting close, and I want to be romantic. So, keep your eyes close as we make our way closer?" We both laugh at his attempt at being romantic. We keep

walking and I think I feel a breeze, so we must be outside. _Picnic? Romantic train ride?_

"Ok, open your eyes!" I gasp at the sight as he removes his hands from my eyes.

 **Another cliff hanger! At least no one was shot or hurt or something. Right? Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it in the company of my grandmas dogs and everything. I'll be updating regularly hopefully. I know a lot of writers this summer are busy, but i'm trying not to be. A lot of movies though! Have great summers everyone! Bye!**

 **-Grace**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

" _Ok, open your eyes!" I gasp at the sight as he removes his hands from my eyes._

"Tobias! It's beautiful!" I have tears in my eyes as I see lights strung on a beautifully made arbor.(?) Underneath it, there is a cute little basket with a picnic under it, consisting of wine, cheese and strawberries. I turn to him, and his cheeks are red as he smiles awkwardly.

"I'm not exactly romantic or comfortable with feelings, so I got Christinas opinion. She also said I should do this." I'm confused for a moment before I gasp as I see him bend down on one knee, taking out a little black box.

"Oh Tobias, um, do you want to go eat some cheese? The wine looks good." I'm laughing, and i'm so nervous. Tobias stands and takes my hand.

"Beatrice Prior, will you marry me?" I'm shocked. I'm completely and utterly shocked, and all I can do is nod. I try to keep the tears from coming out, but I fail and I

feel the warm tears falling down my cheeks. Tobias slides the ring on my finger and bring me into a warm, comforting hug.

"Why now? We have to go meet Wren...and this is all so stressful.." I look up at him, expecting him to look hurt or at least confused, but he's smiling. _Smiling._

"Exactly. You're stressed. I've been in the infirmary twice in the past, what? Month? What if something happened to me? We needed to seal the deal someday. Ok,

that makes it sound less romantic." He laughs, as do I. "What i'm saying is, we were going to get married one day. Why not make it now?" He kisses me, and i'm

happy again. He leads me over to the picnic, where we share wine and cheese and he feeds me strawberries as we laugh at cheesy jokes and forget about all the bad

and scary things that are happening. I can't stop looking at my ring. It's beautiful, not to flashy but flashy enough that it's noticeable to me.

"Well, we should go. I'm still worried about Wren, and we need to try to protect her if we need to." Tobias says as we walk towards the train tracks. I almost don't

want to go to meet Wren. I want to go back home with Tobias and see what would happen. I want to celebrate my engagement, to talk to my future husband in private.

But.

We need to help Wren, if she even needs help. We're still not sure of her situation, which is why we need to talk to her.

"Tris, we need to jump. Wake up." I'm brought back to the present by his voice, and jump onto the train with him behind me. Wren comes on a few seconds after

him, and she looks really uncomfortable. She looks at me, and says,

"Congratulations on the engagement. You two seem happy together. Even last time you did." She looks down, embarrassed and scared. _What? What does she mean_

 _even last time?_

"What do you mean, '"Last time"' Tobias says using air quotes with his fingers.

"Yeah, what are you talking about? Is that what I saw in your simulation? Are you a..time traveler or something?" I know I sound crazy, but i'm so confused.

"Of sorts. It's a long story, if you're willing to hear it." She looks at us, and shrugs, as if we don't want to hear the story.

"We want to hear the story, please do explain." Tobias says, leaning back, since we can both sense this is going to be a long story.

"Well, it all started before the choosing ceremony. I was maybe 14, and I was very conflicted on what to do. If I stayed in Candor, I knew I would have to go through that whole initiation of taking the truth serum, and I just couldn't do that. I have to many things that no one can know." She looks like she thinks we want to know the secrets, but we don't.

"Continue. We have all night." I say, sarcastically. She continues as we take a sharp turn.

"I really liked Dauntless, and was planning on leaving for Dauntless. I was set, until I discovered that something big happened: My parents were murdered. That was

the day of the ceremony, after I chose Dauntless. I was in my "room" when I got the call." She looks down, tears in her eyes.

"I still blame myself for what happened. If I stayed, maybe I could have protected them. They might still be alive if I stayed. That's that you saw in my simulation, I

thought that in Dauntless not in Candor. Oh, also, I was good in initiation, and was going to be first, but I became depressed and came in, um? 4rth? I don't

remember." She looks up, and we're prepared to say something else, but she stops us.

"I know you're still wondering what I meant by last time. Well, that's a story that's weird." She smiles, reading our minds. _This whole thing is weird._

"Anyway, long story short, I committed suicide and somehow came back to the day of the choosing ceremony. I could have chosen to stay in Candor, but I didn't.

This is where it gets scary and dangerous. You can leave and pretend you didn't hear anything if you want." She gestures to the door of the train, but we shake our

heads and she continues talking.

"So, pretty much, the leaders are making a machine of sorts that does something that I haven't figured out yet. It's top secret, and I only know about it because I

stumbled upon it when I was drunk." She shrugs, as if this is not huge news.

"So, you killed yourself, came back, and this is..not incredibly weird to you?" Tobias says, as astonished as I am.

"Listen, that's not the important part. The important thing is I don't know what the stupid leaders are trying to do, and I need your help to try and figure out what

they're trying to do. Will you help me?" I feel like if we say no she'll kill us, so we agree.

"Good. So, I don't need your protection. I only try to act weak so i'm not a target. I'm not exactly tough and strong, but I can take care of myself. I'm not divergent,

i'm pretty sure. I'm just on a mission to protect Dauntless, so I feel like I haven't made a huge mistake by letting my parents die." With that, she jumps out of the

train and we're left with only the sound of the wishing wind as the train travels farther and farther away from Dauntless.

 **Ok. So, this chapter...i'm not sure. I'm probably going to change it, just because i'm not sure I like the thing with Wren. I'm having trouble keeping this story interesting...so PLEASE if you have any suggestions tell me! ANYTHING! This chapter needs help. I do like the Tobias proposing to Tris part though. I'm going to keep that. :P Anyway, hope you like this chapter. As I said, any suggestions for fixing this chapter are welcomed. Thank you and goodbye!**

 **-Grace**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **Wren POV**

So, that was interesting. I can't believe I told them. I can't believe i'm not in a mental ward? Right now, i'm on my way to Eric's old office. He was my favorite leader last time I was here, he was so tough and harsh on everyone. I know it's weird to say he's my favorite, I just don't like leaders who baby their initiates. They still haven't cleared out his office yet, even though he died at least a year ago.

"Come on Eric...show me the plans." I whisper to myself. I've made it to his office, and am looking for the plans all the leaders are working on. I know they've been working on this thing for a while, even before he was murdered. I open his desk drawer, and see a file labeled **CLASSIFIED.**

"Yes!" I exclaim. Finally I can find out what the stupid leaders are planning. I'm about to open it when:

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" I freeze at the sound of a confused person just as I feel something hard hit the back of my head, and i'm falling before I see blackness.

 **Tris POV**

After Wren leaves, Tobias and I talk about what to do next.

"So, she said she doesn't need help, but what if she gets in trouble? You know the leaders don't care about hurting or killing anyone who gets in their way!" I throw my hands into the air, proving my point as best as possible.

"I know. She does seem like she can take care of herself, but you're right. We should keep an eye on her." We both stand and jump out of the train, taking a few steps to regain our balance. As we're making our way into the compound, we decide to go check on Wren, to make sure she isn't doing anything stupid.

"So, do you believe her about being a sort of time traveler?" I ask him. I'm not sure if I believe her. I want to see if he believes her.

"I think I do. It doesn't make sense, but why would she lie? Also, how could someone make up such a weird lie?" I nod along, still not 100% believing.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" I turn around and gasp at what I see: Max, carrying an unconsious Wren who seems to be bleeding. Max looks away for a second, repositioning Wren, so Tobias takes the opportunity to lean in at tell me to be calm.

"Don't do anything rash, be calm and play along, ok?" I nod as Max looks back at us. He looks nervous, probably wondering if he should trust us.

"I found this one in Eric's office, looking through his papers. I didn't know if she was dangerous or not, so I decided to knock her out just in case." I know he's lying. He knocked her out because she probably found some classified files, and he was probably going to throw her in the chasm or give her some truth serum or something along those lines. I nod along, listening to Tobias' words.

"Good call. She's near at the top of her class, she probably would have hurt you." I say. I wish she hurt him. He probably knocked her out when she wasn't looking. Such a coward. I wince as she starts to wake up, and he punches her in the head again, drawing more blood as she goes limp again.

"Well, I should be going. I'm going to administer some truth serum on her to see if she found anything out." As he starts to walk away, I call out to him, making Tobias wince.

"Wait! Are you going to hurt her? She really is innocent. She was probably just snooping around." He looks at me, confused.

"I'm not going to hurt her unless necessary. If she knows something, I will have to execute her." He turns away again, and I watch as Tobias lunges forward. He punches Max in the back of the head, causing him to drop poor Wren, and he goes unconscious. I grab Wren quickly, and run away back to our apartment. I'm not sure where Tobias is, or what he's doing with Max, but I know he can take care of himself.

 **Tobias POV**

I know I told Tris to act calm and not do anything rash, but I can't help it. It doesn't help that i've never liked Max: I run over to him, and punch him in the head. Tris runs over and grabs Wren, probably to take her to our apartment. I'm not sure what to do with Max: Kill him or leave him. He'll know what happened, that we knocked him out. I could wake him up and tell him Wren knocked him out? What good would that do? I decide to tie him up and drag him into an old storage closet. Not the best idea, but I can't do anything about it now. I need to go see if Tris needs any help. I run to our apartment, and walk in on Wren waking up, with Tris helping her with her wounds.

"Hey. She has a bad head injury, no cracked skull thankfully, but he broke the skin and she's. bleeding pretty badly. What did you do about Max?" She's still not looking at me, she's still wiping blood away and dressing her wounds.

"I tied him up and put him in a closet." She turns around sharply, and is about to yell at me before I interrupt her.

"I know! I didn't know what to do. I didn't have much time. I couldn't kill him and I couldn't leave him there." She turns back around, putting one last bandage on before getting up and standing in front of me.

"She's in bad condition, and the whole thing with Max is going to go very badly. Do you have any good news?" She crosses her arms over her chest, probably already knowing the answer.

"Sadly, no. Not that I can think of at least." I walk over to Wren, who is sort of awake.  
"Hey Wren. Are you feeling any better?" She shakes her head, and says she has a headache.

"Tris, we should take her to the infirmary. We don't know if she has a concussion or any brain injuries, and we're not doctors." I know she thinks we should keep her here, but it would be better if she went to the infirmary.

"Ok, but someone needs to stay and protect her incase someone comes for her." With that, Wren is in the infirmary with Uriah standing by her door with Christina in case one of them falls asleep. Finally, we walk out of the infirmary. I know what you're thinking: We're going to go back to our apartment and go to sleep, but no. We're going to Eric's office to see what Wren found.

 **Tris POV**

Yes, we're crazy, but we need to know what she found, as Tobias said. He was the one who suggested we go, and after a few minutes of me trying to knock some sense into him, I agreed. So, here we are, elbow deep in Eric's drawers trying to find whatever Wren found.

"Maybe Max took it." I say to Tobias. I'm really just trying to get him to give up with me.

"I didn't see it on him. I had to drag him through the Chasm, he didn't take it. Do you think Wren has it?" That's a good question. We decide to go ask her, when I spot a file under his desk.

"Tobias look! A file under his desk. Wren must have dropped it when she was knocked unconscious." I go to pick it up, and finally see what Wren almost died for.

"Oh my god. Tobias, you need to see this."

 **Haha! Sorry, another cliffhanger. If you liked this chapter, please review with an idea or just a simple, I like your story! If I like your idea, i'll give you a shoutout. Make sure to follow and favorite also. It only takes 5 seconds to do so, so please do! It makes my day! Anyway, i'm seriously at a loss with this story. If you want me to continue the story, please tell me and give me an idea. Anything. I'm not going to be able to finish this story unless someone gives me an idea. So, if you want me to continue this story, give me an idea. Anything is welcome. To be specific, I need an idea for the thing the leaders are working on. Should it be divergent related? Thank you and goodbye!**

 **-Grace**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

" _Oh my god. Tobias, you need to see this!"_

I open the file and am shocked by what I see: plans for a machine that makes it easier to find divergents, even if you delete the footage. I'm not sure if there are any

Divergents in our initiate class, but in the future, there could be more.

"Look at that thing! It's not even that big, i'm pretty sure it just goes in the computer." He shakes his head, so I guess we both feel defeated.

"What are we going to do? It was worse than I thought. I wasn't expecting it to be this bad." I say as we walk out. We don't take it, so no one gets suspicious, and

Tobias disables the cameras so no one knows we came.

"I don't know. We should go tell Wren what we found, maybe she has a plan." So that's what we do: We go to the infirmary to go tell Wren what we found. We walk

in and find she's awake and looking a lot better. Good thing to, because we have final simulations tomorrow.

"So, you _didn't_ grab the file? Why? I need to see it in order to see what we're dealing with!" She throws her arms in the air, showing her frustration.

"If we took it, the leaders would go into panic thinking someone was onto them. It's safer this way. Besides, we looked at it and can explain it to you pretty well." So,

we start to explain what the machine looked like and what it did.

"So, what do you think we should do? If this works, and they install it, it could be deadly! The leaders being able to find divergent's that easily…" He trails off,

probably thinking about me. Finally, Wren speaks up.

"Ok. Here's the plan. When the machine is ready to be implanted, the leaders are going to talk to you about it. They're going to tell you about it, and tell you how it

works. I'm not sure what you're going to do about it now, but for now, you just have to wait." With that, she turns away and presumably goes back to sleep. We sigh

and walk back you our apartment, with nothing more to do today.

"I'm so tired, and it sucks that we have to work tomorrow." I groan at the thought of having to go to work tomorrow. Having to watch our initiates stupid simulations

for hours does not sound ideal at all. We both get ready for bed, and after a quick kiss, we're both in bed and fast asleep, me safely in Tobias' arms.

In the morning, I get up reluctantly and angrily. We make our way down to the pit and I sit with a groan, just waiting for this whole thing to end.

Wren POV

So, today is the day. The day I can do my best to be first, and be a final member of Dauntless. Last time, I only made it to the day after the last day of initiation. I'm

determined this time to stay alive for as long as I can. I watch as people go into their simulations, taking about 10-15 minutes. I'm determined to take at least 8

minutes or less. I need to be first. I need to be to prove to myself that it wasn't a mistake coming here, and not staying with my family. It's my turn, and i'm really

scared. Last time I did this, I think it took 12 minutes and it was mostly about my family. I don't doubt my fears will be similar this time. _What if they see me talking_

 _about last time I went through initiation?_ I reluctantly walk up to the chair, and cringe as the needle is pushed into my neck and i'm unconscious within seconds. My

first fear is my fear of the unknown in the water, which stems from a trip to a lake my family and I took once. I was swimming and I got scared because I felt

something touch my leg, and I thought it was a shark: It was seaweed. I get through it after some mild panic attacks, and continue onto my next fear, which is the

future. I'm pretty much scared of the world ending because the human race kills it, by killing all the animals, cuts down all the trees and makes global warming so

bad the ozone layer dies and we all burn to death. My fear ends with exactly that. My next few fears are dogs, my family dying because of me and drowning. My last

fear is my worst nightmare: mosquitos. Even I can hear the leaders laughing as I run away from a huge swarm of mosquitos. Finally, it's over. I shoot up, crying, and

am relieved it's all over. I only had 6 fears, not to bad. I must have been the last one, because the times are posted shortly after I get out of my simulation. I'm first

with 8 minutes, and Andie last with 20 minutes. They say they're going to post the final rankings later in the day, so we have about an hour to sit around and wonder

if we're going to be factionless or not.

"Are you ok? You haven't moved since the simulations ended." I jump at the sound of a male voice behind me: James. I turn around, and see that he looks genuinely

worried, which is weird. No one really ever talks to me here.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Just shook up from all the fears, you know?" I remember James did pretty well. I think he got second or third. I look at him, and realize he's good

looking: blue eyes, short brown hair, freckles and high cheekbones. I've never had a crush before, so I wonder if this might be my first one.

"Ok, if you're ok, i'm gonna go." He's turning around, but must think otherwise because he turns back around. "Actually, do you want to go get something to eat? Or

go somewhere to hang out?" I blush at his awkwardness. I nod, not looking at him anymore. He smiles, and we walk out of the simulation room towards the pit for

some mediocre food.

 **I know this chapter is short, but I like this chapter so yeah. Anyway, do you like the idea of Wren and James? I think I like it. Tell me in the reviews if you do or not. Thank you for almost 50 reviews btw! They mean a lot to me, and it's amazing to know that people actually like my story. Let me know if you want to see anything in future chapters, and if you like how the whole thing is going. I almost forgot! Thank you to TheTrueDivergent for the ideas of what the machine should be, and the reviews and PM's that kept me from abandoning this story. Also, Paula 0'8 for being with me from the beginning and reviewing and PMing me and all that. Thank you and goodbye!**

 **-Grace**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Tris POV

So, we decided to do what Wren says, since she seems to know the most about all of this. We're going to forget about the device for now and wait until the leaders

tell us about it. It seems like the best and safest thing to do for now. So, here we are, making the list of who's going to stay and who's going to leave. "She did the

best, she's first, oh but he got 20 minutes, put him on the bottom." About an hour later, we're done. Time to make people happy and other people cry.

Wren POV

"Are you serious? I love anime!" I exclaim to James. We're in the pit, with the noise almost deafening and the smell pungent, talking about nothing

important. I've learned some really interesting things about him, like the fact that he was from Erudite, he has two older sisters, he likes anime (like i do!) **(In real**

 **life, I don't like anime)** and he loves animals, and has two dogs. "Initiates!" I'm pulled out of my trance by the sound of Max's voice. "If you will look up at the

screen, you'll see your final rankings. Congratulations, and i'm sorry." Max says as he rolls his eyes.

Wren

Drake

James

Cedric

Lucy

Zack

Hannah

Jamie

Billy

Amber

Daniel

Tris POV

I'm proud that only one of our initiates became factionless. I feel bad for Amber, but at least most of the factionless kids were dauntless born. I'm so proud of Wren

becoming first! I'm about to congratulate her, and as I turn around to do so, I notice she's either kissing or hugging another initiate. I think his name is James? I

smile and turn the other way to give them some privacy. We only give the failed initiates a day before we kick them out and make them factionless, and I don't want

to see that one initiate that refuses to leave, or if one jumps into the chasm. Trust me, it happens. "No! I am NOT LEAVING!" I roll my eyes, knowing what's about to

happen isn't good. Reluctantly, I turn around and see what I really didn't want to: Daniel, a failed dauntless born initiate, refusing to leave. I have two options: Leave

and go to kiss Tobias, or stay and help kick someone out and be factionless. I really want to go kiss Tobias, really badly, but I eventually get up the nerve to walk

over to Daniel. Tobias POV "Hahahaha! What happened to you?" Tris walks into our apartment, covered in mud and water, looking really mad. I feel bad for her, but I

can't help but laugh because she's really cute when she's angry. "You wanna know what happened? Well, what happened was an initiate named Daniel didn't want to

become factionless. So, I had to choose to either help get him out of Dauntless, or I could come home and kiss you." She sighs, looking pissed but continues.

"I _stupidly_ chose to help him, and got fought and flipped into mud. It ended with me almost killing him, until _someone_ pulled me off of him and got him out of

Dauntless!" She storms off to the shower, leaving me laughing and apologizing. "I'm sorry! It's just really funny." When she comes out, she still looks angry, so I walk

over to her and hug her, only to be pushed away. "What did I do? I'm just trying to help!" I raise my hand in surrender, but she still looks mad. "Do you know how

humiliating it is to be beat up by an _initiate that failed initiation?_ I was flipped into mud, punched and kicked. I mean, I did beat him up, but people were laughing.

Not even helping me. Just...laughing." She lowers her head as I see a tear slip down her face. "Oh Tris, you don't have to worry about your image. You know

everyone is scared of you." She laughs, and I hug her. She reluctantly hugs me back, finally relaxing into my arms. "It's just, when I was an initiate, everyone

doubted me because I was small and Abnegation..even my closest friends thought I was weak and needed to be protected. I had to work _so_ hard to build the

reputation I have now. Now, people think an initiate that failed initiation can beat me up. So, that's why i'm angry and sad. So, can I sleep or something?" She looks

up at me, so I kiss her. As she slowly melts into me, I lower her into bed and she falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow. I kiss her forehead, tuck her in and

fall asleep next to her.

Wren POV

I can't believe I made first! I turn to James to say congratulations on third, but i'm met with his lips. I'm surprised, it's my first kiss. I'm stunned at first, but as he

wraps his arms around me, I slowly melt into him and wrap my arms around him as well, putting my hands on his neck and in his hair. I feel sparks everywhere he

touches, every touch pure bliss. He pulls away and smiles at me before pulling me into a hug. "Congrats on making first. I knew you could do it." He whispers into my

hair. I feel shivers whenever he talks to me in that soft, adorable voice. "Congrats on third! That's really good. Wanna go walk around? It's really noisy in here." He

nods into my hair, and we walk hand in hand away from the noise of the pit into the sound of rushing water of the Chasm. I love it in here, it smells like fresh water

and the bridge gives a nice view of the rushing water. James turns to me and smiles as we settle onto the edge of the bridge. "So, do you know what job you're going

to do? I'm pretty sure we can have any job we want since we got such good rankings." I nod, since it's true. I'm pretty sure Eric told us that last time I went through

initiation. "I'm pretty sure i'm going to take a government job. I've always liked traveling to other factions and faction history was always my favorite class." It's

true,and I don't think I could stay and train initiates. "That seems like the best job. I think i'd choose that job as well, since it has the best pay and I can learn more

about the factions and all that." He looks at me again, and kisses me softly, lightly touching my chin to draw me closer. I smile as he pulls away. "I think I should go

before something happens." I say, smiling as I get up. "Wait, when can I see you again? Initiation is over and everything." He looks over at me, amused as I slowly

walk away backwards. "We'll see each other again. Meet me by the pit when it's time to pick apartments." I say over my shoulder, smiling at how mysterious I am.

My favorite word is Enigma, and I feel like I am one in that moment.

 **Hello all! I apologize if this chapter is late but I was in a place with no laptop and no wifi so I was unable to update or write at all. I like the idea of**

 **Wren and James and I hope you do to. My favorite word is Enigma, but I don't like anime. That was just a thing that I thought would be a good**

 **common interest. Anyway, make sure to follow favorite and review my story if you like it. I really am enjoying a lot of other people's stories, and I**

 **feel like a lot of other people would too, so here they are:**

 **Four and Tris- Best Friends by TheTrueDivergent**

 **The Instructor by HermioneHerondale**

 **Perfection by readingfan07**

 **Game Over by aswordofwords**

 **Another Pedrad by aswordofwords**

 **A bunch of stories written by CloboXD**

 **Bravery is** **caused by tears by ChildOfLupus**

 **The Training by ClubLulu333**

 **And possibly a few more that I can't remember. Make sure to check those stories out,** **and all that stuff. Have a good summer and goodbye!** **-Grace**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Tris POV

I wake up, feeling a little bit better. I'm so glad I don't have to work today, and that yesterday was the last day of training. We have a month or so before the new

initiates come in, so I plan to sleep in everyday until then. Tobias has his arms around me, still not awake. I'm not sure what time it is, and I find that I don't really

care. As long as I don't have to wake up anytime soon, i'm ok with anything. As I start to get warmer and warmer within Tobias' arms, and the covers warm the rest

of my body too much, I unwrap myself from him and slowly make my way from the bed to the shower. I make myself shower everyday, so I stay clean and on top of

everything. Dauntless is about preparedness, and I intend to always be prepared. After my shower, I come out and accidentally wake Tobias, who sits up looking at me

like i'm crazy.

"What are you doing up? It's only….Whoa! Why didn't you tell me it was 10?" Tobias rushes up and to his drawer to find clothes, before I stop to calm him down.

"Tobias, calm down! It's not a work day. We're technically on holiday for over a month. We can sleep in." I grab his hands and lower them from his drawer, as he looks at me like i'm crazy.

"Right...holiday...no work." He says the words like they're foreign to him, as if he's never had a holiday before and has never stopped working.

"Yeah. It's a _holiday..,"_ I say slowly, grabbing his hand and slowly pulling him back to bed.

"So, we can go back to bed or we can go eat or.." Now, we're sitting on the bed, with Tobias looking at me skeptically. He _really_ seems like he wants to work. I close my eyes and sigh. _Why does he want to work so bad? I never want to work._ Ever.

"What do you want from me Tobias? I can't and won't work today. You can go and do whatever you want, but-" With that, Tobias kisses my forehead and leaves

saying he'll be back later. I frown, feeling annoyed. What is up with him? I can't go back to bed, so I go visit Christina. Hopefully she isn't with Uriah. _Knock knock_

 _knock. Slurp, bang, crash._ Nope! Time to go somewhere else. The only other place I can think of is Vienna, so I head to her apartment. _Knock knock knock._ I hear a

bang, like someone dropped something, a curse and finally she opens the door. She looks up from her mess of brown hair so I see her flawless skin and green eyes.

She seems surprised to see me.

"Tris, what are you doing here?" She tries to look natural and leans against the doorway, but fails and it seems forced, like she's nervous.

"Well, as you know training is over and we have a "vacation" for a month or so. I was hoping Tobias would sleep in with me, and we could, you know, be a couple and

walk around or do something couples do. Like, I don't know, go on a _date?"_ At this point, i've walked into her apartment still rambling on about Tobias.

"Of course, he wants to work, and doesn't want to hang out like a _normal_ person would. So, I went to Christinas house, but she was with Uriah. So, I came here to

talk to you about my problems." I finally breathe, and look up at Vienna. I've been sitting on her couch for a few minutes, and when I stopped talking, she sat next to

me. She nodded at me, almost telling me to continue talking.

"I didn't tell you! He proposed. But since the proposal, he hasn't said anything about it. What if he forgot about it? What if he doesn't want to get married? What if

he's trying to get away from me, because he realized he doesn't like me?" _What am I saying. I sound crazy! I'm probably scaring Vienna, talking this much._

"Tris, of course he likes you. Why wouldn't he? When did he propose? Was it a month ago? A day ago?" She looks at me like a mom would when her daughter just

told her she thought she looked fat: concerned.

"Let's see, he proposed….a week ago. It was so romantic. He took me by the train tracks, telling me it was just a date, but when I got there, there was an arbor **(?)**

and it was decorated beautifully and there were flowers everywhere and oh my god, I just about died. I turned around, and he got on one knee, and pulled out a ring,

and, well, proposed. I smile at the memory.

"Thanks for listening Vienna. I feel better having talked it out. Now, you got any food? I'm starving." She smiles at me and opens her cabinet, revealing so much junk

food I don't think my heart can take it. We both smile as I get up and make my way over to the cabinet, reaching for my favorite snacks.

Wren POV

So, today's the day. The day we pick apartments. When I last saw James, I told him to meet me when we have to pick apartments at the place you pick apartments.

 _Wasn't that a mouthful. What if he doesn't want to share an apartment with me? We did only meet a week ago.._ As i'm mid thought, I feel a tap on my shoulder. As I

turn around, i'm immediately felt with relief.

"James! You made it!" I don't want to seem clingy, but I do hug him. I know! Lame. I just can't help it, he's really cute.

"Hey Wren. So, what's up? Are we gonna pick an apartment or what." He casually turns to the counter, not even asking if I was planning on asking him to move in

together. I smile and join him in deciding if we want a big or small apartment, if we want a TV or not, the usual. When we finally get our room number (34A) we head

up with only a small duffel bag of belongings. We make it, but we both stand outside the door before entering, really taking in the fact that we now live here. That we

have real jobs. That, we're dating and have moved in together. We look at each other before he finally opens the door, and we walk into our new home, into our

future together.

Tobias POV

I'm in a rush out the door the minute she says she's not going to work today. I was dreaming all about it the whole night: I already proposed, so now I need to plan

the wedding. I needed all day to do it, so I got my friends to help me.

"Zeke, Uriah, Christina, Lynn, Shauna. Thank you all for being here. Vienna is keeping Tris busy, am I right?" Zeke nods his head.

"Good. We need to plan this in private. I want to have a small wedding, but you're all invited. Does anyone have any ideas as to what the theme should me?" I look

around, and only Christina has her hand up.

"I think I should be in charge of the pretty aspect, since i'm me." With that, she walks away and grabs a few people I don't know to go with her to some store.

"Ok, that's taken care of. Food?" Zeke walks forward, and announces that with the help of Bruno, the head chef, they'll handle it.

"So, Christina is doing decorations and theme, Zeke is doing food...what else?" I forgot Lynn and Shauna were still here.

"You'll need entertainment. We'll handle that. You just focus on the whole "Keeping the bride happy thing. Don't worry about the dress, you know Christina will handle

it. Just make sure Tris doesn't have a breakdown or anything." With that, i'm alone with a whole day of nothing planned. Great.

Vienna POV

I'm having a hard time keeping Tris occupied, and I was told not to let her leave my apartment until someone came to get her, preferably Christina. So, i'm kind of

freaking out, especially since she wants to leave and I don't know how to get her to stay.

"Wait! You can't leave…" Tris turns around, looking confused.

"Why can't I leave? I only want to go see Tobias. Is this about Peter? I thought you were over him. Listen," With that, Tris sits back down as I sigh in relief as she

shoots into a story about how Peter is an asshat.

 **A/N**

 **I don't usually put the A/N thing, but I decided to this time. Don't know why. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Do you like the idea of the**

 **wedding so far? If you're getting bored with the story, let me know in the reviews. PM me or review some ideas or really anything and i'll give you a**

 **shoutout. I hope you like the stories I recommended! I sure am, and I can't wait for some of them to update. Some have, but not to many of them.**

 **Anyway, remember to review, follow and favorite this story for new chapters every so often. I hope I can update during the school year, but i'm not**

 **going to be thinking about school now. I'm thinking about SUMMER! Anywayyyyy hope everyone has a great summer and goodbyeee!**

 **Also, just for fun, comment your favorite song, and i'll say mine in the next chapter. Just a warning, I like country. Sorry for any country music haters! Please don't unfollow! OK BYE!**

 **-Grace**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Tobias POV

"What do you mean "You're out of dauntless cake? You _can't_ be out of them. My fiance Loves them!...Yes, I understand, but can you make more?...What do you mean no?...Hello." I sigh angrily, and contemplate throwing my phone against the wall before Zeke walks in.  
"Hey dude. I know I told you i'd get all of Tris' favorite foods, and i'm happy to report I did." I grin, about hug him when: "Except Dauntless cake. I guess chocolate isn't in season?" With that, he shrugs and goes to the fridge for beer.

"Zeke! This is important! We need dauntless cake!" I put my head in my hands, when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Dude, is this _really_ about dauntless cake?" He knows me too well.

"No. I'm so nervous! What if she doesn't want to marry me because I don't have dauntless cake for us to cut after our kiss?" I know I sound crazy, but you don't know how much she likes that cake.

"Dude," He says, grabbing my shoulders, "It's going to be ok. Just because you don't have cake doesn't mean she won't marry you. You've been together over a year! She's not going to throw it aw-" I cut him off, knowing this isn't going to end if I don't.  
"Ok! I get it! Just, get everything else ready food wise. I need to go talk to Christina, her and Vienna and a few of her other friends need to get Tris a dress. I can't believe i'm planning this without Tris…" I say, trailing off as Zeke leaves sighing under his breathe that he has the weirdest friends.

Tris POV

Ok, something weird is going on. First, Tobias seems to be avoiding me. Second, Vienna has taken a real interest in being my friend. Third, I just feel like everyone is keeping a secret from me. Whenever I walk over to, let's say Christina and Tobias, they totally stop their conversation, and start a totally bogus one about how they don't want training to start or something stupid like that. I know something is going on, and I want to know what. I _will_ figure it out. Sooner or later. For now, I have Christina to worry about. Christina and Vienna, and their posse of girly girls. Today, they want to take me dress shopping.

"Tris! Open up. It's time to go dress shopping!" The sound of 5 girly girls telling you it's time to go shopping is worse than the sound of a charging bear, or a growling dog chasing you. Well, in my opinion it is.

"Coming." I let them in, and have to await three hours of torture as they dress me in pretty clothes and makeup, and we haven't even left the house yet. Three hours down, three more to go! Finally, we arrive at the store, where they sit and wait as I put dresses on.

"So, what do you think?" I say as I walk out to get their opinion. It's a white dress, going to my feet. I think it's pretty, but it feels tight and it goes to low on my chest.

"I don't like it. It doesn't show off that pretty body of yours. To loose looking." I nod in agreement to a girl I don't know, and walk off to find another one.

"What about this one?" I'm starting to get impatient. So far, i've tried on 5 dresses and i've hated all of them. My friends hated them also, so I have no idea what to do anymore.

"No. I think we should leave and come back tomorrow. None of the dresses seem good enough, and you obviously are getting stressed." With that, I stomp off to take off the stupid dress, when I finally get a look at myself in the mirror. I see a blonde girl with striking eyes and red lipstick. I see a girl with a curvy body in all the right places, a girl that looks nothing like me.

"Whoa…" I'm utterly speechless.

"So, you like it? You found your dream dress?" I jump at a voice behind me.

"What? Oh...yeah I do like it." I smile at the thought of walking down the aisle in this dress. My friends walk in, probably wondering what was taking me so long.

"Tris? Are you almo-. Why are you still wearing that dress? I thought you didn't like it? Here, let me help you." Christina starts to help me out of the dress, when I stop her and start to explain that I like the dress and I'm going to buy it.

"But, I thought you didn't like it?" She looks me up and down, and her eyes sparkle the way mine did when I saw myself in the dress for the first time.

"Ok, I think I like it. How much is it?" Christina becomes the fashionista and takes over talking to the owner, thankfully. I'd probably get ripped off if I was here alone.

"Oh, it'll be 1000 points." She walks away looking at a calculator. "You can pay at the register when you're ready. Kathy will get your dress ready for you when you need it." With that, she's gone and i'm left with the knowledge that 1000 points is half my life's savings.

"Can one of you pay for dinner tonight?" I say, laughing as we leave.

"Totally. Clydes?" She already knows the answer as we leave the huge dress shop.

"Totally. Clydes is great. I definitely need a drink after this huge day of dress wearing." So, we walk side by side, finally ditching her weird entourage behind so it's just us, Lynn and Shauna.

Tobias POV

Thankfully, everything is going well. We finally got Bruno to make a huge dauntless cake as our wedding cake, I heard Tris got a beautiful dress, and Christina is now working on the decorations. Zeke got all the food ready with the help of Bruno, and i'm getting the entertainment ready. I'm getting a lot less nervous about the whole thing now that I know that everything is going well. I hope Tris isn't to scared. I hope Vienna and Christina are keeping her nerves at bay.

"Hey Zeke, I need a drink. Can you take care of everything while I go to Clyde's for a few hours?" He nods and goes back to talking to Bruno and Uriah about whether to serve alcoholic drinks or now. When I get there, I see Tris and her friends talking and laughing and drinking. I go up behind Tris, trying to surprise her. I put my hands over her eyes, and get a giggle from the other girls.

"Guess who?" I say, flirtatiously.

"Hmm...Uriah?" She says, laughing. I smile as the rest of the girls laugh at me.

"Nooo...Tobias." I lean over her and kiss her, getting a few coos from the other girls. Tris' cheeks turn red, so I grab her drink and take a quick sip before giving an excuse and leaving to go check on Zeke.

"Four! I need to talk to you. Meet me by the bar." Christina finishes her drink before meeting me by the bar.

"What's up?" She looks anxious, but is probably just asking about the wedding.

"How's the wedding planning going? I got a bunch of balloons and flowers and tables and all these pretty doilies…" I stop her before she goes on forever about her doilies.

"The wedding is going great. Zeke got the food ready, and everyone else got the other stuff ready. I've been working also on entertainment. So, how's Tris? Is she freaking out?" I sneak a look at her, and she seems pretty happy, laughing at something Shauna said.

"She's fine. She was scared at first, worried you didn't want to marry her anymore, but I think getting her dream dress calmed her down. Getting her drunk helps also, I guess." She says, smiling over at Tris.

"Ok, I have to go. Tell Tris I said i'll see her at home. Later." I stuff my hands in my pockets, and walk back to the apartment for a much deserved nap.

Wren POV

We walk into our apartment and gasp. It's really nice. It already has furniture and a bed and everything we need, but I feel like I am going to buy some new things. There's only one bed, which makes me feel giddy. The bedroom is really pretty, with a nice little drawer and a nice looking bathroom. The kitchen is pretty small, but i'm not much of a cook so it's fine.

"So, what do you think? You wanna start unpacking, then I can start dinner? Unless you want to cook." James looks at me, probably trying to figure out what i'm thinking, but what he doesn't know is that i'm hard to read.

"I can't cook, you can cook dinner. I'll unpack for you if you want?" I start towards the bedroom, and start unpacking James' clothes since he said ok when I offered to put them away for him.

"What do you want to eat? I was thinking burgers, unless you're a vegetarian or you want something else?" He yells from over the sound of the sizzle on his pan.

"I like burgers. I only like cheese though. And maybe a little mustard and ketchup. But nothing else." I yell back. I fold his last shirt and put it in his side of the drawer and start on my clothes.

The food is done by the time I finish putting away my clothes.

"I'm done, and i'm starving. Is food ready?" I walk into the kitchen, and inhale deeply, smiling at the smell of good, homemade food.

"Yep, food's ready. Ready to eat?" I answer by grabbing the nearest burger and biting into it. He laughs as we sit down, and we talk about nothing important as usual.

"So, this is an important question: Do you like dogs or cats?" I like dogs a lot, and plan on getting at least three when I get older. If he says he likes cats more, it might just be a deal breaker. Maybe.

"Dogs. I had two when I was younger, and I really want to get one again, soon." I gasp, we are totally soulmates.

"You are so my soulmate. I love dogs. We have to adopt a dog when our jobs start and we get some more money." He nods in agreement before getting up and walking into the bedroom, saying he's getting ready for bed. I follow him in, really tired. After getting dressed, we get into bed where he wraps his arms around me protectively before we fall asleep, in pure and utter bliss.

 **A/N**

 **I hope you're enjoying the Wren James fluff! I promise more FourTris fluff will be in the future, probably after the wedding. ;) Do you like the story so far? Tell me in the reviews! Thank you to TheTrueDivergent for his/her constant support on this story. I hope you like my new story, which I renamed The Blue Eyed Boy I think. Also, my sister, Emm3reading, started an account and has some good stories so please go check her out as well and give her some love! As always, review, follow and favorite me for a new chapter every whenever. Thank you and goodbye!**

 **-Grace**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **EDIT AT THE BOTTOM IN THE A/N. PLEASE READ**

Tris POV

"Tris, come on! He needs help! Get _up."_ I sigh and get up, utterly exhausted.

"Can I at least take my dress off?" We were in the middle of trying on my dress again when Christina tells me Uriah fell down some stairs and she needed help getting him up.

"Not enough time. Come _on!"_

"I'm coming! I'm in a dress you know!" Uriah is not worth this. I mean, I love him like a brother, but i'm really tired.

"Places everyone." I hear some whispers, and look around confused. I stop in my tracks, and look at Christina confused.

"Chris...what's happening?" Suddenly, she opens the doors to the Pit to the most beautifully decorated scenery, with a beautiful arbor similar to the one Tobias

proposed to me, flowers everywhere, lights all over, and much to my delight, a humongous dauntless cake with plastic figurines of Tobias and I.

"Wha…" Suddenly, I see Tobias. He looks so handsome with a tux on, his hair combed neatly, looking so happy under the arbor. I feel hands on my back, pushing me

towards Tobias.

"Go on Tris! It's time to get married." I make my way towards him, embarrassed, feeling everyone's eyes on me.

"You did this all by yourself?" I grab his hands, looking up into his big beautiful eyes.

"Sorta, with the help of everyone. I made sure to get you a big cake." I giggle, and the ceremony starts. After we say I do, we kiss, and I feel absolute and utter

bliss. I'm no longer Tris Prior, i'm Tris Eaton, and I couldn't be happier.

 **Hii! So, finally the chapter is up. This might be my last chapter, tell me if you think it** **should be. Sorry that it's so short, but I think I like it ending**

 **with her getting married. Should it end with her being pregnant? Tell MEEEE! Thank you** **as always to my new virtual friend TheTrueDivergent and**

 **thank you to everyone who has been supporting all my new stories and stuff. I honestly did** **not expect so many reviews and follows and favorites. I**

 **might have a next chapter, an epilogue with children, or a chapter where she finds out she's** **pregnant then the story ends, IDK TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

 **EDIT: Soooo TheTrueDivergent reminded me I didn't talk about the machine and Wren and how that stuff ended, sooo I guess I need another chapter. So, expect at least 2-3 more chapters THEN the story can be over. Sad or happy? Well, BYE!**


	24. Chapter 24 The Ending!

Last chapter! (24)

Epilouge

"Kids, hurry up! We need to go meet Aunt Christina and Uncle Uriah at the ferris wheel. As well as James and Vienna and Wren's daughter." It's been about 8 years

since everything has happened, and i'm now 26 with two children: Talia and Nicky. Talia is short for Natalie, as well as Nicky though Nicky is Nicole.

"Sorry mom! We're coming. Wren is helping us choose a nice outfit." Wren has become a family friend since the whole incident with the device. That whole thing is

still being made, so we don't know what it's about yet. Wren also managed to save her family, leaving Dauntless for about a month, and a little after that, she found

out she was pregnant with James' baby girl, Jamie. We also love having Vienna over with her boyfriend Will.

"Hey honey. You look nice. Ready to go?" Tobias steps out of the bathroom, kissing me for a second. We moved to a bigger apartment with three bedrooms and 3

bathrooms.

"If only the kids were. Wren is trying to make them look nice." Finally, they both run out with 24 year old Wren behind them. My kids are 6 and 8 years old, Talia

being the oldest. Jamie, Wren's daugter, is only 4. I found out I was pregnant after our marriage, I probably got pregnant after our game of Candor or Dauntless.

 **(I'm sorry if the math of the kids' ages don't make sense, i'm not really in the mood to do the math since i'm on vacation.)**

"Ok guys. We have to go now! We don't want to keep them all waiting!" We're supposed to go meet with Christina and Uriah and there kids for a little picnic. Vienna

always comes with her boyfriend Will, and Wren with her husband, though they wait with Chris and Uriah at the picnic spot.

Finally, we arrive via the train. The kids love jumping on the train, though Tobias always helps them.

"Hey guys! You're getting so big!" I bend down to pick up Chris and Uriah's only son Cole.

"Hi awnt Twis. I turned four yesterday." I gasp and high five him, putting him down.

"Wow! You're getting so big big guy!" I turn to hug Christina and Uriah, who make the cutest couple ever.

"Hey! I've missed you two, what's up?" They motion for Tobias to come over, then make sure Cole isn't listening.

"I'm pregnant! We don't want to Tell Cole yet, in case he gets mad or something. We're pretty sure it's a girl, but it's too early to tell." I hug Chris, squealing and

Tobias gives Uriah a manly hug.

"I'm so happy for you two! Did you tell Zeke yet?" Zeke moved to Naperville with Shauna for better job options, but keeps in touch and visits regularly.

"Yeah, Shauna had a son and they're thinking of naming him Ryland." **(Shane Dawson shoutout**! **)** I aww, knowing Zeke would be a great father.

"You guys ready to eat? I'm starving!" All the kids shout yeah, and we all eat happily. I have Tobias, Wren has James, Vienna has Will, Chris has Uriah, and Zeke

has Shauna. We all have our children or future children, we all have great lives. Whatever comes in the future, like the device, will be dealt with then. For now, I have

to figure out how to get the dauntless cake out without the kids tackling me and knocking it over. Wish me luck!

The End

 **A/N**

 **OMG THE ENDING! I really liked it and I hope you're all satisfied now. I like the idea of them all having children, but if I made a mistake with**

 **something tell me. I'm tired and kind of delirious so I probably made some sort of mistake. Tell me if you liked the chapter, because I did! Well, I**

 **guess that's all. Make sure to check out my other stories, ok bye!**

 **-Grace**


	25. Chapter 25 QUICK UPDATE

Hey, so I was looking through this story and realized I never said my favorite song, which I promised in chapter 21. So, you guys probably don't care

but my favorite Spanish song is Vivir Mi Vida by Marc Anthony, my favorite pop song is Fix You by Coldplay and my favorite country song is

House Party by Sam Hunt.

Again, you probably don't care but I couldn't edit the chapter cause it dissapeared from my document manager sooo yeah. SO SORRY TO DISTURB

YOU BUT THAT'S IT.

BYE

Also go by Shane Dawson's new merch on Amazon.


End file.
